


Shattering Ice

by WitchHazelSage



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:30:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchHazelSage/pseuds/WitchHazelSage
Summary: There was more to Hecate being cruel to Julie Hubble on her first day. After overhearing an argument between her mother and teacher, Mildred is demands to know what happened.





	1. What Did You Do

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for any grammatical errors. I wrote this on my phone while working. So, sorry if it isn't grammatically correct, and it's un-beta'd.

Mildred heard her mothers voice from around the corner. It sounded strained, like she was upset or almost begging. Mildred moved closer to listen.

"Hecate, please. I'm sorry," Julie's said.

"I don't care, or want, your useless apology," Hecate snapped back. Mildred's back straighted, ready to step in and defend her mother. Maud may have made Mildred realised something's about why her teacher might be acting the way she was, but she couldn't just stand by and let her.

"I know you don't. And you have every right not to accept it, but-"

Mildred couldn't see, but she could hear her teachers voice drop lower. It almost sounded like she was close to tears, but Mildred knew that couldn't be right. That was until she processed what she heard.

"Don't touch me," Hecate got out. "You don't have the right to touch me ever again!" 

"Please, can't we just put this behind us? What I did was wrong, I know. I messed up and hurt you. I just-"

"-I don't care what you want! As a matter of fact, it would enlighten my life greatly to never see you again."

"Hecate-!" Julie called out, as Mildred looked around the corner. Miss Hardbroom had vanished, and her mother was reaching out to where Mildred assumed she had been standing. Her mother looked sad, sadder than she had about her lying about magic.

"Mum," Mildred asked, weakly. Julie looked over, tears lining her eyes. "Why was she talking to you like that?" 

"It isn't any of your business," Julie said, composing herself quickly. Mildred was shocked but the uncommon tone of Julie's voice.

"Did she say something about you not being a witch again?"

"No."

"Then what?" She asked confused. She hadn't thought that's what it was, as it sounded like a different argument entirely, but knowing it wasn't left her more confused. What could they have been fighting about?

"Mildred, it's nothing. And don't try to do anything about what she's been saying. Just ignore it." Julie reached out for her daughters shoulder, but Mildred pushed her hand away.

"That didn't sound like nothing. And you honesty expect me to just let her talk to you like that."

"Mildred, there's a lot more to all this you don't understand. Just let-"

"Then tell me. You said you messed up. Mum, what did you do?"

Julie sighed with defeated. She looked around the hallway, which was empty. If Mildred overheard her conversation, she didn't want to chance anyone hearing about it. She placed her hand on Mildred shoulder. "Come with me."

Julie led them to Mildred's room, where she instructed them to sit on the bed. There was a long pause, where Mildred watched her mother contimplating what to say.

"Halloween, after I said goodnight to you, I didn't leave right away. I heard someone crying, and I looked into it out of concern," Julie began. Mildred listened with confusion. "It was Miss Hardbroom. She tried to explain it away that she didn't know why she was crying, that sometimes she just did. Might of believed it too, someone that pent up has to have some form of release. But when I touched her hand, she was freezing. And I don't mean, cold to the touch. I mean, she should have been dead."

"Why was she so cold?" Mildred asked.

"I'm getting to that..." Julie paused, shivering at the thought. She decided to lead with a less harsher thought. "Did you know that she was about to give up her magic to the stone?"

"Yea, Esme told me. But then Ethel said she would, and they froze during her tangent."

"But did you know that while Ethel was going on, she was making her way to it. She wouldn't allow one of her girls to give up their magic. Not with their whole lives ahead of them, she said."

"Really?" Julie nodded. "I had no idea. I can't really imagine it. HB without magic. She's got more magic than all of us here combined. It would have destroyed her."

"It would have... And as you just said, she has a lot of magic. Apparently, the more magic you have the more the stone affects you." Mildred looked back to her mother with worry. "Reigniting it wasn't enough for it to completely restore her."

"What do you mean?"

Julie took a deep breath, preparing herself for the heaviness that was coming. When the bell rang, indicating lunch was over, she watched hoping Mildred would leave for her class. Yet she remained by her side. Knowing Julie wasn't getting out of it, she continued.

"I mean, there were parts of her that were still frozen. Every minute it grew in her. She would have been lucky to make it though the night. She told me the only thing keeping her alive was warming spells, but that she could only keep them up for so long."

"But she didn't die?"

"No, she didn't... You know how when I touched you, it sort of..." Julie shrugged, searching for the right wording, "short circuited the magic?"

"Yea?"

"Well, we tried that. And it didn't work. Then I hugged, figuring, why not try? Still didn't work. She pointed out the missing component was love. And I pointed out that..." She bit her lip, still not sure she should be telling Mildred this. "Well, Mildred," she awkwardly clear her throat, "there are certain things people can do that are loving actions in and of themselves, even if the two aren't in love."

"Please, don't tell me what I think you're telling me," Mildred pleaded. Julie grew a look of guilt and admission. "You and HB had sex?!" She said with disgust.

"We did. And, I mean, it worked. She's alive!" She attempted to defend.

"She is," Mildred said, agreeing. "I can't believe it though! I understand you saved her life. But...." she trailed off, with her nose wrinkled. Julie waited, letting Mildred take in the information. "You saved her life? Why is she so mad at you then?"

Julie looked down to her hands, unable to look at her daughter as she explained. She wished it was just because it was uncomfortable to talk to her about this, but it wasn't. "In order for it to work, she had to open herself completely to me. She had to trust me, and let go of all the control and restraint holding her down. She... had to give herself to me mind, body, and soul. Everything bad and ugly." Julie felt her eyes watering. "Everything beautiful." Julie looked back down to where her hands where fidgeting in her lap. "You can't give... You can't do that without developing some form of feelings for the other. Least not when their so much at stake... When I looked at her, she looked back at me with love. This woman I hardly knew." She sniffled, wiping a tear from her cheek. "It terrified me."

"What did you do about it?" Mildred asked.

"I left, after she'd fallen asleep."

"After doing that, making her trust you and open up, you just left her?" Julie nodded. "It's no wonder she's so upset, Mum!" 

"Like I said, I messed up."

"That's an understatement. What's worse is, I don't even think you realise how much." Julie looked up to Mildred in confusion. It hurt her to see the disappointed eyes looking back at her. "You don't know HB at all, not really. She's sort of the poster girl for not trusting people."

"She is?" Julie asked, now more devastates about her actions. Mildred nodded. "And I took that trust, and proved to her that she can't trust people." Julie ran her hand through her hair. "Least you know she isn't just coming after me about not being a witch."

"Um," Mildred said, raising Julie's curiosity.

"Um, what?"

"Well, Maud said something last night and it got me thinking a lot about it. I understand better why she said what she said, but I think there's more to it? Or maybe just the reason why she focused on that?"

"Because it was an easy target?"

"It was, but no." Mildred stood, pacing. She tried to collect and organize her thought and how to make the point to her mother. "Hypothetically, if I were 18 and we we're in America, would you let me drink?"

Julie thought for a moment, not understanding how this related. "No."

"Why?"

"Because the legal age is 21 there?"

"Exactly!" Mildred said with a smile. Julie squinted.

"Yea, not following."

"Okay," Mildred said, and began pacing again. After a few seconds she turned back to her mum. "If you were to go to a church for service, would you ignore their customs and practices? Even if you weren't that religion?"

"No, that would be rude," Julie replied confidently. Mildred looked to her with a raised brow. 

"Right. So, if you wouldn't do that there, why is it any different you doing it here?" Mildred pointed out. Julie felt dumbstruck for moment.

"I never even thought of it like that."

"Me either. Not till Maud pointed out that the code is like a bible to HB," Mildred said. 

Julie sat for a moment, absorbing this. She let out a sad sigh. "God, she probably thinks that I've not rejected her, but her entire culture. Rejected her life, and what it's built on."

"Probably. I mean, the second time you ever saw her you kind of made a mockery of it. And it was to defend me, I know. But you did. Then after everything you did to her, to basically throw what makes her HB, the Code that she lives her life in, in the bin, was probably like a slap to face."

Julie placed her head in her hands and leaned toward the floor. She felt like crying, or begging for forgiveness. She felt Mildred placed a comforting hand on her back. "I've really gone and made a right mess of everything, haven't I?"

"I think that's just the Hubble way," Mildred said, causing Julie to let out a soft laugh. "But making things right is what else us Hubble's do." Julie nodded, and sat up. "Do you have any idea what you're gonna do?"

"Not a single clue."

"How do you feel about her?" Mildred asked, catching Julie off guard. Mildred saw this. "We've been talking about how we think she might be feeling and why. But what about you? Did you figure out why you got so scared that you just left her like that?" 

Julie nodded, sadly. She knew exactly why. "Because that night, I felt a love for her as well, and it scared me. I've never had feelings that quickly for anyone, and I didn't quiet grasp what they were at first. I didn't understand what it meant. I didn't think they could be real, just a... I don't know, reaction to what we did."

"Were they? Do you love her?""

"I hardly know her," Julie said, trying to rationalize her mind.

"That isn't what I asked."

When Julie looked back to Mildred, Mildred could see the answer on her mother's face. She had only seen her mother in love once, when she was much younger and it hadn't worked out. But she remembered that expression.

"You should go to class. You're already late, and you have Miss Hardbroom. Don't want her filling your time with detention for skipping class entirely."

"Okay," Mildred said, knowing this conversation was over. "Love you, Mum." She said, hugging Julie who was still on the couch. 

"Love you too." Julie replied, placing a quick kiss ontop of Mildred's head. 

Mildred exited the room. When she reached the end of the hall she looked back. Julie still hadn't left her room. Mildred knew she was likely thinking over everything they just spoke about. It was Julie's free period, and Mildred decided that her mother just needed to be alone. With one last sad smile, she rushed off to class. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write the whole thing between Julie and Hecate about Halloween for a while now (a few months actually), but wasn't sure about it. But the 3x2 came out, and it flowed with that concept, so I wrote it as a past event that occurred. In later chapters, I intend on going more into the whole Code thing and why I personally think/feel Hecate said what she did. But I want it to be a conversation between Julie and Hecate, a bit down the line as the story plays out.


	2. Processing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the day passes, Mildred thinks more about what had transpired between her mother and potions mistress. Hecates notices Mildred staring at her, and demands to know why.

Upon arriving to class, Miss Hardbroom didn't even cast a glance towards Mildred as she spoke. "I see we were worth your time today."

"Oh, sorry, I-"

"You'll be sorry in tonight's detention," she gritted out, finally looking at her. 

"But I-"

"Sit down," Hecate threatened, her eyes going wide. Mildred knew better than to continue after receiving such a look. She ran to her desk, gaining questioning looks from her friends.

"Where were you?" Enid asked, leaning over her table toward Mildred.

"Mum and I had-" at even a whisper of Julie, Hecate snapped.

"Did I say you girls could talk!" She said with her harsh tone. Mildred shrugged, apologetically, and turned to her cauldron. 

As the class ticked on, Mildred couldn't help but keep her mind from going over and over everything. She found herself often staring at her teacher without meaning to. She couldn't see it. Her mum and Miss Hardbroom. It didn't make sense to her. But it had happened, it was a fact. And the other fact that pressed in her mind was that her mother was in love with her. Mildred couldn't understand that even more. But how could she? She'd never been in love, let alone one brought on by a literal magical bond. 

As Mildred mindlessly stirred her potion, she looked at Miss Hardbroom. The older witch was reviewing a textbook at her desk, likely something far more advanced than Mildred could dare to dream of doing. Mildred wondered if she loved her mother back. If that was why it hurt her so much to lash out. However, Mildred thought, it doesn't take much for HB to lash out in the first place. Give her a proper cause, and Mildred would feel sorry for anyone who had HB's scorn turned their way.

Julie had told Mildred that she had seen love in her teachers eyes. Julie didn't scare easily. Julie rarely lied. If she saw it, Mildred knew she must of seen enough for it to worry her. Not to mention, if HB showed it, it must have been enough for her to be unable to contain. Mildred knew that often the elder witch tried, and failed, and keeping her emotions in. If her mum still had feelings, she concluded it was like HB did too.

"Have I something on my face, Mildred Hubble?" Hecate called out, slowly looking up from her book.

"Wha-I. No, Miss Hardbroom," Mildred stumbled, realising she'd been caught. 

"Then why are you insistently staring at it?" She challenged.

Thankfully the bell rang. Mildred shoved her belongings into her bag hazardously, and ran from the room. Of all the things, she was not ready to have this conversation with Miss Hardbroom. She wasn't aware this conversation was far from over. 

As her last few classes passed, she tried earnestly to not think about it. But the more she tried the harder she failed. The further the day went on, the more frustrated she had become about the two of them. They were behaving worse than Mildred and Ethel did. Enid and Maud knew something was weighing heavily on Mildred's mind, but Mildred said nothing. It wasn't that she didn't want to, but for once she assessed this was not her information to share.

By the time she had reached detention, she was tried of thinking about it all. This wasn't fair to her. Not at all. Huffing, she plopped down in her seat. This caused a dramatic turn from the potions mistress, who was putting vials away.

"Must you huff about like that?" She questioned. Mildred didn't respond, instead she opened her book and began revising. She shouldn't be so mad, and knew she should calm down. Forcing herself to take a deep breath, then another, she found her chest getting lighter.

After a few moments, she found herself wondering in her mind again. Frustrated, she cast a quick glance. Unfortunate for her, Hardbroom looked at her at the exact moment.

"Why must you keep gawking at me?" Hecate demanded, crossing over to her in an annoyed fashion.

"Just trying to process," Mildred explained, trying her best an apologetic smile. 

"Process what exactly?" Hecates eye twitched. Mildred suddenly felt immune to these scare tactics. She sat up in her chair. She'd already slipped and put her foot in it. Knowing Hardbroom to well to know that she would simply let it go, she might as well properly explain herself. Her teacher had asked her, after all. And she had been taught to answer.

"Heard you and Mum fighting during lunch today," Mildred said. Hecates drew her eyebrows closer together, in what seemed a mix of concern and confusion. "Mum thought I was going to lash out against you."

"Why on Earth would she think that?"

"For all the hurtful things you've been saying and doing to her?"

Hecate lip twitched in anger. "I have not!" She exclaimed, nose flaring.

"Yes, you have," Mildred said, attempting to remain calm.

"Like what?"

Mildred turned to her. "Seriously? Like trying to get her fired and kind of being racist by not letting her eat with you."

"That was not-"

"I get it! You have your reasons, and they're good reasons. But, if Esme had been given a job here, would you have not let her eat at the table?" A brief awkward silences fell, before she added a soft, "thought so."

"You don't understand a single thing," Hecate said with venom. In any other circumstance, it would have scared Mildred, but she was close to boiling over and didn't care.

"But I do! I know exactly what happened between you and my Mum!" Hecates eyes grew wide and horrified, while smoke blew from her ears. "I am on your side! What mum did to you was awful, and you should be angry, but that doesn't give you the right to talk to people like that!"

"And you will not talk to me in such a manner!" Hecates snapped back, stepping closer. Mildred stood, knocking her chair to the floor. The action shocked Hecate, but not nearly as much as the words the girl then yelled at her.

"Frankly, I will! You asked a question, this is my response! You dont get to be mad at me! Right now, you're the woman who shagged my Mum, not my teacher! I get to process this! I get to be mad at both of you! What's worse is I haven't actually processed any of it, I have no idea how I feel, because I have been so focused on how idiotic you two are being to each other! You asked me, you get to listen!"

Mildred took a deep breath, forcing herself to calm down. She looked to her teacher, who looked just centimeters away from bursting. She saw Hecate forcefully restrain herself and wave her hand mechanically. It was clear Mildred's words impacted her and she wasn't sure whether to be outraged or if she should heed them.

"Proceed," Hecate said, uneasily as if she was unsure she wanted her to. Mildred didn't know the next time she would be offered a chance to actually tell her what she really thought. She took a deep breath, calming down more. It wouldn't do to continue yelling, and would only upset Hecate more. She decided to strictly stay on topic, making sure her words were to the point of why it upset her, but calm.

"The way you two have been handling this is ridiculous," Mildred said, her voice cracking slightly from yelling. Hecates features softened at the tone difference, but only slightly.

"And how would you know how these things are handled?" Hecate struggled to keep her own anger in check. If they were to talk, then they would talk.

"I don't, but this isn't the way. Or at least it shouldn't be." She looked to Hecate. "You're both wrong. You both have done cruel things to each other, my Mum more so, but still. But what you did. HB you made yourself look like arse in front of the whole school!" Hecates raised her hand, but refrained her comment. Mildred wasn't sure if that was her use of profanity, or if it was telling her teacher how she was acting. Hecate swallowed but allowed Mildred to continue. "You are the teacher, you're suppose to lead and instruct us. To help form us into good adults. You can't want us girls to think that it's okay to say and do things like that. To segregate people because their different? To let people like Ethel Hollow think she can say hateful things like that to my Mum, because you did. Can you?"

Mildred looked to Hecates with hopeful eyes. Eyes full of hope that she was right and her teacher wasn't truly holding her mothers non magical abilities against her.

Hecates swallowed harshly and licked her lips. She looks toward the floor, ashamed of her foul actions. "Of course not." 

"Like it or not, you both work together now. You and Mum either need to put all this aside and work together. Or you need to grow up, and actually talk. Because how you both are dealing with it is affecting the whole school." She paused, expecting Hecate to respond, but she didnt. "She left because she has feelings for you too, and they scared her."

"I doubt that very highly." Mildred heard her teachers voice cracking, just barely as if trying not to.

"It wouldn't make any sense for her to lie to me, not after telling me all that," Mildred tried comforting. "She wouldn't lie to me about something so important."

Hecate stood up in her normal stance. But her eyes refused to meet Mildred's. "When did you become so perspective?" She asked, awkwardly straightening her skirt.

"Well, someone's got to be in all this. Someone's got to be the adult, and clearly neither of you are." Hecates let out a hard huff at the wording. "Can I go? This whole day has been filled with uncomfortable conversations, and really I just don't want to think about it anymore."

"Of course," Hecates said, not wanting to spend the next hour in uncomfortable knowledge and silence. Mildred nodded thanks and gathered things. 

It wasn't until she had nearly reached her friends, outside, that she realised what she had done. Maud looked at the suddenly worried expression on Mildred's face as she approached them.

"Millie, what is it?" Maud asked.

"I just yelled at HB amd called her out," Mildred said.

"Welp," Enid said, slinging her arm around Millie's neck in a friendly manner. "It's been nice knowing you. When's your funeral?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but I really wanted Mildred to be the one that called Hecates behavior out, and not politely. Also, I think that Mildred has the right to be mad about their behavior.  
> I will be charged to Hecates POV after this chapter though, and will be begin having conversations between Julie and Hecate, as well as other teachers.  
> Again, sorry for errors. I'm writing on my phone and multitasking while I work.


	3. Seeing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate takes action in setting things right. Julie confesses to Hecate, hopeful she isn't to late, but fearing she is.

Hecate walked to the dinning hall. Her head filled with thoughts she tried sorting out before supper. After finally catching up to herself, having all but frozen in the wake of Mildred outburst, she hardly had ten minutes to actually think about it before the dinner bell rang. 

She looked around, finding Julie no where to be found. Scanning the room she located Mildred walking in. Mildred caught her eye and quickly rushed off in the other direction. It was evident that Mildred was now concerned for the consequences. Hecate smiled, but only breifly. Hecate turned to the teachers table, where Dimity was. She walked toward her.

"Miss Drill, might I ask you something?" She asked. Dimity looked up. She swallowed uneasily the thick bland food. 

"Course."

Hecates looked around, insuring no one else was around to hear. Thankfully, all the girls were in queue and none of the other teachers arrived yet. She moved her mouth, but at first nothing came out. She tried again. "Have some of the things I have said to Miss Hubble, could they have been precieved as racist?" She struggled out the last word.

Dimity chuckled, grabbing another spoon full of slop. "Oh, yea," she answered. She looked up to Hecate, and saw her frowning deeply. "Makes you feel better, none of us think your actually trying to be."

"The girls... Do they share this idea?"

Dimity felt pity. "Don't know, honestly. Sorry."

Hecate nodded sadly but mechanically and took her seat. Hecate needed to make this right. No matter what her personal feelings toward Julie were, she didn't want the girls to think she was being cruel just for the sake of being cruel. Mildred, begrudgingly, was correct. Her actions shaped her students, and she needed to lead by example. And the example she had set forth was that of prejudice, that was due to her own personal feelings. Her actions weren't fair to the rest of the students and staff.

Hecate saw Julie walk by, grab her food, and walk to the table out of the hall where she had been eating. Ada and the other teachers arrived, taking their seats and supper. They were talking with her, but she wasn't entirely listening. Her mind more focused on Julie. 

Ada had told her the other day how disappointed she had been in Hecate's behavior, but Hecate hadn't taken it to heart. Ada didn't know the entire truth behind why Hecate's held a grudge over Julie. To Hecate, Ada didn't have a foot to stand on with how she was handling it. Having Mildred yell at her the way she had, a girl who more often than not been calm, had put it far to much in light how childish she was being. It unnerved her, to say the least. Not only that, but she had never seen the girl so angry. Even when she stopped screaming at her, the even harsh tone of her words made Hecate unsettled. Mildred stance had been straight, her words sharp, and her tongue sharper. Her eyes were like daggers and her hands balled. Hecate never wanted to see Mildred like that again, especially not pointed at her, and not with valid points Hecate should have noticed herself.

She felt Ada looking at her intently, sensing something wasn't quiet right with her friend and pulled her from her thoughts. Hecate looked to her, and knew Ada could see the confliction on her face. She couldn't handle Ada looking at her with sympathy, not when she felt she didn't deserve it. It was the last straw. Deciding to take action, she scooted her chair back. A loud screech echoed through the hall, calling everyone's attention to her.

Stepping out behind her seat, she walked briskly over to where Julie sat alone outside of the hall. Looking at Julie, Hecate realised she hadn't thought this plan through at all. Her throat tightened, and she couldn't form anything to say. She couldn't even bring herself to look to her face, at the woman who broke her heart. If she had, she wouldn't have been able to follow through. 

Instead, she grabbed the plate of food Julie was presently eating. Without a word, she walked it back the teachers table, sat it down at the empty chair near Miss Bat, and took her seat. She knew everyone was watching her, but she continued to say nothing the rest of dinner. Not even when Julie sat at the table and thanked her. 

When dinner had finished, she found herself wondering the halls. She wasn't sure how, but she had ended up in the art room. She supposed it was because Julie had been on her mind. Looking around, she wondered why her feet carried her here. A painting in the corner caught her eye. From where she stood by the door, she couldn't see it. Deciding against herself, she approached it. 

When she say the painting that was still in progress, she gasped. It was a painting of her. Was it? It looked like her. It was monochrome in red. Behind her was the only color besides the red tones, and was a array of golden lines in a circle around her, almost like a shield. It was a her profile, and she was looking down at her hat, that she was holding, with tenderness. Hecate wondered if it was love Julie was trying to portray. Her hair was down, thrown over her shoulder to one side. It was the way Julie had placed it on Halloween. 

Closing her eyes, she felt as if she were back at that night. She could feel Julie's hands molten on her freezing skin. Her back pressed against the wall as Julie pulled Hecate's hair over her left shoulder. The feeling of Julie's lips lingering as she feverishly kissed down her throat, as Hecate's head tilted back. Hecate's fingers dug into Julie's back, craving more.

Never had Hecate allowed herself to give into desire so quickly, and never so openly and easily. At this point it had changed from what she needed in order to survive, to what she needed for her own selfish wants.

Hecates could hear the echo of her own plea, "take me to bed."

Hecate swallowed harshly, her hands touching her chest just below her collar bone. When she had woken the next morning, a large array of purple marks had been there. A glorious and painful reminder of her weakness. Not in the weakness of what she had done, but in her inability to shield her heart in doing so.

"Heard you were a bit of a snoop," she heard Julie say from behind her. She turned quickly, flustered.

"I wasn't intending to," Hecate explained. Julie stepped closer to her, more towards the center of the room. 

"Thanks for letting me sit with you lot today," Julie said casually. She paused, anticipating Hecate to reply. But Hecate could only think of the growing confliction in her. "Take you had a talk with Millie today too." Hecate tensed. 

"Not so much a conversation, more of an... Intense lecture," Hecate explained hesitantly. Julie lifted her eyebrow. 

"Intense lecture? And she's still standing?" Julie joked. 

"Much to my dismay, she said some much needed things," Hecate continued, something that surprised Julie.

"Did she?"

"Yes."

"I'm surprised you actually listened. Thought you'd of bitten her head off, sent her to Miss Cackles office, or just left yourself."

Hecate struggled for a moment, but found herself having to admit. "You're daughter can be quiet," she paused, finding the proper word, "terrifying, when need be." 

"Terrifying? Out of all the words I thought people could use to describe Millie, terrifying isn't one. Least of all from you."

"I can assure you, it is fitting," Hecate continued. 

"Wow, I knew she was way too calm when I spoke with her, and anger was going to come. Sorry you took that brunt." Julie sighed.

"She only told me what I needed to hear."

"And what was that?" 

"The truth," Hecate said reluctantly. Hecate turned back around, facing the painting that was still drying. She averted her gze from it, but remained turned away. "We have been handling this all rather immaturely, and it is affecting the school."

"We have?" Julie asked, challengingly but not rudely.

Hecates titled her head slightly with annoyance. "I have." The painting caught her attention again, and she found her self asking about it before she could catch herself. "Why did you paint me like this?"

Hecates heard Julie take a deep breath, and sit down. She reached out for her drawing, wanting to touch it but not wanting to smear the paint. "I've been thinking about you a lot today. If I'm honest, I think about you most days, but today more so..." Hecates remained silent, examining the painting with a closer eye. 

"Why like this?" She asked, unsure of how reply to Julie's confession. She wondered if their were more paintings or sketches of her Julie had done in a similar fashion.

"It's how I see you," Julie explained, her voice steady and sure of it's answer. Hecate looked to Julie now, but Julie's focus remained on her art. Her eyes seemed to gloss over slight as she talked. "You're so proud of your magic and heritage, and you love it so fiercely," she continued. "You do everything fiercely. But you also use it to defend yourself and keep yourself shielded and safe. Beautifully distant. So full of love and courage that isn't shown. Not intentionally at least, even though it does slip through the cracks now and then. You're strong, and passionate about everything you do." 

Julie stopped realising what she had been saying, as if her tongue had told it's own secrets against her minds wishes. Hecates closed her eyes again, her fingers seeking stability on the table in front of her. Her mind racing, attempting to grasp meaning in what Julie had said. 

"Do you have feelings for me," Hecate asked, trying to keep her voice from wavering. She could feel Julie's gaze shifting to her.

There was a silence, brief, but enough for Hecate to begin to feel the ice spreading through her veins again. Of course she hadnt. What a foolish question to ask.

She felt Julie's hand softly fall on her lower back. Worried, she opened her eyes. Turning her head to face Julie, she was surprised to see Julie now standing beside her. How had she not heard that? It must have been her heart hammering so loudly she couldn't hear anything else. Julie was looking at her so kind and gently, yet no answer came.

Finally, after Julie knew Hecate wasn't going to push her away she smiled. "I have a lot of feelings for you," she answered. Hecate released a shaky breath. "Most of which I can't sort out, but the ones that I can make me feel like not staying the night was the biggest mistake of my life."

"You promised to stay," Hecate got out watery.

"I did, and I broke that promise. I panicked. It doesn't justify it, and it doesn't take away the pain. But I need you to know, all the same. I felt love for you."

"Love?" 

Hecate felt her body tensing at the word. She would never admit she had felt it too, but somehow she knew Julie had already known. She knew the exact moment Julie had seen it, even though Hecate hadn't yet uncovered what the feeling had been herself. 

"It scared the Willie's out of me. I don't know you, not really. I didn't know if it was because of what we did, if it was genuine or if it was magic. And I thought maybe putting some distance between us might help, but when I woke up that morning, at my house, I knew I'd made the wrong choice. It was to late though. And you've every right not to accept my apology, but I'm not gonna stop apologising to you."

Hecate took a deep breath, and turned toward Julie. The space between them now was small. Julie didn't move her hand, instead it now rested atop Hecate's hip.

"If you give me a second chance, I will do anything and everything in my power not to break your trust again," Julie continued.

"How can I believe that?" Hecate whispered.

"You'll have to take a leap of faith."

"I don't know if I can."

"Then, I will prove it to you, at every chance I get. I know it won't be easy, or overnight. I'm willing to take that time. I will build it up, earn it from you," Julie promised, griping Hecate's hip slightly. Hecate remained silent, trying to determine the best course of action. "Or would you rather start over. We could start fresh, pretend-"

"-No!" Hecate snapped, her eyes finally meeting Julie's straight on. "I don't want to pretend making love to you never happened. I couldn't bare it."

"Then, what do you want?" Julie asked. Hecate could feel Julie's hand trembling on her, scared to move. She wondered if Julie was scared of rejection.

Her eyes shifted back down, pausing at Julie's lips before landing at the space between their feet. She yearned to throw ration to the wind, to give into what she wanted. She wanted to kiss her, to cry and express every emotion she felt. But that wasn't her. 

"I don't know," she lied.

Having caught Hecate's trail, Julie raised her free hand and tilted Hecate's chin up so Hecate was looking at her.

"I think you do."

Hecate felt her jaw tremble, and she removed Julie's hand from her chin carefully. A war was raging in her mind. Did she want to attempt this risk of heartache all over? Normally, Hecate would have long since rejected any notion of this. Yet, now, with Julie running their fingers together until their intertwined, she couldn't think of anything she ever wanted more than this. This human connection, she never thought she could have or feel for another person outside of her first love. Would she let it slip through her hands again? Could she allow herself to trust Julie again?

Julie watched, waiting patiently. She didn't push or provoke Hecate or her thoughts, but simply let her decided. She knew Hecate was the type to overthink, and didn't want to sway her one way or the other. She wanted this to be Hecate's choice, completely.

Hecate pushed forward, pressing their lips firmly together as her free hand cupped Julie's jaw. Julie let out a surprised squeal at it, but quickly wrapped her arms around Hecate's back to have her closer. The action surprised Hecate herself. But having Julie holding her so closely again felt so warm and safe. 

To all that is and all that will be, Hecate hoped she had made the right decision. A decision her body made against her logic. For once, she prayed following her heart was correct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the wonderful comments. They really do help encourage me to keep posting. I do read them, but have been to busy to reply at the moment. I will make a better effort to reply from here forth though.  
> There is a lot more to come, but as I've been writing a chapter a day I'm no exactly sure how long I going to make this. I have so many ideas of where it could go, I'm not sure which path I want to take yet. The only things I am certain is I want to get more into why Hecate holds the Code so close, and feels Julie should. And Julie building Hecate's trust back and really trying. Though, still trying to figure hose details out.  
> I feel like I shoul probably alter the rating to M? Don't think I'm going to go to E, but it's heavily implied?


	4. Apparently, In the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Julie's apology, Julie has some conditions about her and Hecate's blooming relationship.

Hecate's back collided with her bed. Her hands flopping down beside her head in her long curly locks. Her breathing laboured, and chest heaving. She looked down, where Julie was climbing back up to meet her face. Laughing softly, a laugh she didn't often have, and swallowed it in an attempt to contain herself.

"If that is how you apologise, I must remember to find more things for you to apologise for," she managed out. 

"Why do I feel that wouldn't be difficult for you," Julie chuckled. 

Hecate smirked slyly, and grabbed Julie's face. Bringing herself back to level with Julie, she kissed her deeply again. She let them settle into the mattress, loving the feeling of their bodies pressed together. Julie pulled back, looking down to Hecate. Julie's hand trailed up to where Hecate's hands held her face.

"I want to do this properly," Julie said, letting her hand travel down to Hecate's jaw. She traced it softly, glad to see it relaxed.

"If assurance is what you need, then I assure you. You are doing this very properly," Hecate said, hungerly. 

"I'm being serious," Julie said, pulling back a little more. She leaned more on her arm, resting against Hecate's side.

Hecate took notice of Julie's tone, and sat up, pulling the blanket to cover her. Hecate had thought her response was appropriate, at least in context to what Julie had said. Had she misinterpreted it? She looked over to Julie, who was still mostly laying. 

"Do what properly?" Hecate asked with her normal tone. 

Julie reached out, her fingers trailing over the exposed flesh of Hecate's back. "Court you."

Hecate grew lost. Her features stunned by the words. Court her? Like she was some kind of fair helpless maiden. Of all things that were not her, that was almost offensive that Julie could think of her like that. Julie laughed softly. 

"Think I phrased that wrong," Julie explained. "I just mean, I want to get to know you. Go on dates? Just you and me, preferably off campus. Win you over properly with my wit and charm."

Hecate couldn't help the small chuckle that came from her. "I feel it might take more than just your wit and charm to win me over."

"Oi!" Julie said with a large smile. Playfully she pushed Hecate's, and sat up more. "When did you become a jokester?"

"Don't confuse sarcasm with humor," Hecate replied dryly, even though a smile still played at her lips. Julie leaned in and kissed her softly. When she pulled back, she rested her forehead on Hecate's shoulder. Sensing something else was behind this, she asked, "What?"

"I think," Julie drifted off. Taking a steady breath, she looked back up to Hecate. "Maybe for a bit, we should hold off on sex."

"Why, we've had intercourse twice already?" Hecate asked with genuine confusion.

"Most people don't until they been seeing each other for a bit."

"I'm not most people?"

"Are you trying to tell me you always sleep with people before you've gone out, then?" Julie asked, knowing full well it wasn't in Hecate's character to sleep around. It wasn't common for her to share her bed at all. She knew Julie knew very well that she rarely dated as well, or could presume at least. 

"No, but I don't see why we shouldn't after we already have," Hecate explained brashly. 

"It can confuse feelings. We should try to figure out our feelings without it possibly mudding it all up. I just think it'd be smart to slow down, not forever, just a little while."

Hecate sighed. This clearly was important to Julie, doing this by what she considered proper and normal. Hecate hadn't nearly dated enough to know how it was normally done, let alone by non magical standards. She was tempted to just list of numerous things about her, cutting to the chase. Something within told her not to, that it wasn't exactly what Julie had meant. She thought it was nice, to have Julie consider what could happen and not want to risk it. Even if it made no sense to Hecate, it was the care and thought Julie was executing that made her feel compelled to agree.

"How long do most people take?" Hecate asked, wondering how long she would have to wait until they would be back in her bed after today.

"On average, three dates," Julie explained casually. Hecate fell into awe.

"Do you have any idea how long it will take to get three dates in, where we can both go out of school bounds? Let alone that will not raise question?"

"Oh," Julie said with disappointment. She looked down. "You don't want people to know."

The comment struck Hecate. She hadn't actually thought of it. Did she want people to know? Why did she care so much if people did? She chewed her lip, shifting to look more fully at Julie.

"It isn't that I am ashamed of you, or being with you. I'm not. I only," she hesitated. She knew after how she had previously acted it was likely Julie would think that. "Wouldn't it be more ideal if we kept it to ourselves for now?"

Julie thought for a moment, and nodded softly. "You're right. Suppose we shouldn't drag the whole school into this until we actually figure out what it is."

"Precisely."

Julie tilted her head, with a sly smile. "As for the date bit. Well, guess we will just have to be creative. Not to mention; if we jumped each other every time we wanted to, not only would we never get any work done, but we wouldn't get to know each other at all."

Hecate returned Julie's smile at Julie's confession. Only hers was far more sinister. She dropped the blanket, and turned completely Julie. Julie, who upon seeing Hecate's sudden determination, swallowed heavily.

"If tonight is all I get until then, I suggest we make, it, count," Hecate said, breaking the last three words up evenly. Julie gasped as Hecate swung her legs over Julie and pushed her down to the mattress.

"God, you're like a spider monkey, aren't ya?" Julie said in shock. Hecate groaned, leaning forward and running her hands up Julie's chest. Julie arched into her. "You're really not going to make this easy on me, are you?"

Hecate leaned down, half smirking but eniterly alluring. Her hand ran along Julie's neck as she hovered above her face. "No," she answered just before swooping to take Julie's bottom lip between her teeth. She grinned when Julie moaned. She doubted very highly Julie could keep her distance for long. After tonight, she would respect Julie's wishes, but tonight she would make it so Julie yearned for her as she had for Julie all those months.

When the knock sounded through her room, the anger that filled Hecate was unlike any other. She pulled herself up, breaking their kiss. She kept her eyes closed, praying whoever it was would go away. It took a few seconds before the second knock came.

"You gonna get that?" Julie questioned, running her hands along Hecate's sides. 

Oh, how Hecate wished she could murder whoever was on the other side of that door. With an annoyed huff, she forced herself away from Julie. Grabbing the robe from her chair, she threw it on and crossed to the door. She opened the door with anger, but kept it closed enough to not allowed the room to be seen into.

"Yes?" She snapped out, looking at a confused Dimity. She made sure to hold her face with as much contempt as she could muster.

"Oh, you there you are. No one's been able to find you for hours! You or Julie for that matter. Have you been sleeping?" Dimity asked, noting Hecate's night gown, and how she could not recall her going to bed so early. It was only a quarter past 8 after all.

"Migraine," Hecate got out through her teeth. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you then. You don't know where she is by chance?"

Hecate squinted. "Julie Hubble?" She cursed herself for her melodramatic tendencies  
The woman's name passed her lips sounding as if she had no idea who the woman even was. Dimity nodded, like it was the obvious question. "No idea."

"Shoot. No one's got any clue where she might be. Thought, just maybe you might. We might have to-"

A loud squeal came from inside the room, followed by what Hecate could only presume was a highly ungraceful fall when she heard a hard thump. Hecate was tempted to look but, but refrained, trying to remain calm. Only her eyebrows raised at the noise, but the rest of her face remained locked in place. Dimity's confusion grew tenfold, and stood on her tiptoes to attempt to see past the tall woman.

"Is everything okay in there?" Dimity asked. Hecate tried clutching the door tighter, sheilding more of the room. It might have been affective if Julie hadn't been scrambling about on the floor. Dimity pushed past Hecate, with concern. 

"Yes, do enter," Hecate shot, coldly.

Looking back to Julie, Hecate saw weak lights fluttering above Julie. A few pelting Julie's face and she was attempting at batting them away. A severally botched tracking spell. It was a miracle they located Julie at all. Mildred Hubble, no doubt. With a wave of heur hand, Hecate cast the spell out of the room towards the forest. It would throw off the pathetic spell entirely, and likely send the girl on a wild goose chase. That, however, was not her concern right now.

Dimity was frozen not even two steps in Hecate's room. Seeing Julie Hubble sitting on Hecate's floor, was not anything near what Dimity could even imagine to find. Julie, who was only covered by the blanket she had accidentally taken with her as she had fallen. Julie, who looked at Dimity with surprise, then Hecate with regret. Hecate stood at the door, gripping the handle behind her tightly, her jaw tighter. 

"Oh," was all Dimity said at first. She cleared her throat awkwardly and looked between the two women. "Good to see you two are getting on at least," she added. She closed her eyes tightly, grimacing at her wording. Her hands held oddly at her sides."Could have said that better." She slowly opened her eyes. "I'm just.... Yep, I'm just gonna leave."

Dimity turned fastly on her heels and made quickly out the door. Hecate, in a panic, reached out. Dimity turned and could see the fear in her eyes. Fear that Dimity would tell the staff what she had seen. Dimity smiled gently.

"Mums the words from me. Far as I'm concerned, you're up here sleeping off a migraine. And Julie," she looked towards the window, "apparently, is out for a stroll in the forest at night. Might want to throw a sound proof spell up though, ya know just in case you find yourself in a spook." Her grin turned cheeky and began walking down the hall again.

Hecate shut her door, leaning against it. She thought for moment. Secrets weren't often something she told, let alone to Dimity Drill. Knowing whether or not she could trust Dimity was unknown. She felt she could. The way Dimity had quickly accepted it, and devised a cover for them both gave her a slight smile. 

"I'm sorry," Julie said. Hecate looked to where Julie was still on the ground, looking down at her hands. "You didn't want to tell anyone, and I had to go and make a fuse."

"You couldn't keep quiet for two minutes," Hecate said, moving over to help Julie stand. 

"In my defense, I was being attached."

"By a disgraceful, yet harmless spell."

"Oi, it was hitting my face. Wouldn't call that harmless." Julie looked uncomfortable as she shifted. "I hurt my bum."

Hecate rolled her eyes, moving back to the bed. "And I suppose you want me to kiss it better?"

"Now that you mention it." 

Hecate brought her brows together. "That was rhetorical."

"You not wanting to keep to your word about making the most of tonight?" Julie asked, stepping in front of Hecate's. 

"Why would I do that?" She challenged. Her hands reached out caressing Julie. "It might be weeks before I can again. Months even."

Raking her fingers along Julie's flesh, Julie groaned. "You're making a game of this aren't you? Driving me mad, so I'll give in."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You're a positively wicked woman." Hecate laughed as she latched her mouth to Julie's stomach. "Do what you will. I won't cave. I'll have my three dates."

Hecate looked up, with desire in her eyes. "We will see about that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I changed the rating to M now. I'm... Not even sure what happened. This chapter was nothing like I intended. It just kind of took a life of it own. I intended on having them having this conversation, but also about the code (which now I am going to add later because this kind of got away from me). But yea... My hand slipped???


	5. Staff room

Standing over the table, Hecate read over the days paper. Her morning cup of tea in her hand. Her mood far superior than it had been in years. Last night, disturbance aside, had been glorious. Indulging herself, she allowed her mind to think back.

Something about last night had been different. She couldn't exactly place it, but it almost felt like spark. If she were foolish enough to think, she could almost say a magical one that had come from Julie. Hecate knew that couldn't have been correct. As quickly as she had thought of the notion, she dismissed it. There wasn't a way for Julie to have done that. She concluded it was simply her mind playing tricks on her.

It only took her notice she had been tapping her finger, when she heard Julie and Dimity whispering behind her. Neither woman knew Hecate had impeccable hearing.

"I just can't believe it. The two of you," Dimity commented, quietly.

"Start believing," Julie commented. Hecate pretended to continue to read the paper beneath her hand. "But we just started seeing each other. It's fresh."

"I'd say so. Total 180 from the start of this week. What happened?"

"I don't know if she'd be comfortable with me talking about it," Julie confessed. Hecate smiled softly at this, and took a sip from her tea.

"Alright, then. One question, and I'll drop it."

"Shoot."

"Scale of 1-10, how good is she in bed?" Hecate nearly dropped her cup. "I've always thought she'd be a crazy powerhouse."

"Yea, I'm definitely not answering that." Hecate could practically hear Julie's smile. She listened as Julie stood, clutching her cup.

"Oh, she is!" Dimity yelled, actually causing Hecate to jump.

"My mouth is a locked vault," Julie all but sang from the table the held the kettle. 

"Obmission is so a confession! I called it! Total 10! Oh, if Gullet were here, she'd owe me 5 quid!"

"Miss Drill, do try and keep your calm," Ada said, walking in, yawning. She walked over to Hecate, grabbing the tea that had been prepared for her on the way. "I swear, she has more energy in the morning than anyone has the right to." She looked to Hecate, who facial expression still was stuck what she had heard. "You alright? You look as if you've found your cat breaking into the milk."

"Fine," Hecate managed. Ada lifted her eyes, examining Hecate closely as she often did when she knew Hecate was lying. Hecate remained firm in her answer. Ada seemed to accept this.

"I wanted to thank you for what you did yesterday at supper. I know that wasn't easy for you," Ada said softly, just loud enough for Hecate to hear. "Although, I must admit I was rather surprised. When I spoke with you, I didn't think you listened to it at all."

"I, only, took notice how my actions might reflect on the school," Hecate said, looking back to the news. 

"That they do," Ada agreed. "I'm glad to see your migraine has subsided."

"My what?" She caught herself. "Oh yes, my migraine. I feel much better, thank you."

"Funny, I recall stocking up on kilding root last term."

"We used the rest of it this week on digestion potions," Hecate explained, thankful it was the truth. Kilding root was known for being a key ingredient in most potions of solving head trauma, but also helped the stomach. Ada gave a soft 'ah'. 

"Perhaps you should take a trip to town on Saturday to get more from The Shop?" Ada suggested. "If that migraine comes back, we don't want you indisposed." 

"That might be wise," Hecate agreed, then had an idea. She took a deep breath, turned towards Ada more, and began speaking louder in hopes Julie would hear and take a hint. "I think I should get my broom mantenced, while in town. Her brush keeps growing and I cannot place why."

"It is a Saturday, so I don't see why not," Ada commented.

Hecate watched Julie pop up and walk to them. She rubbed her lips together in an attempt to contain her smirk.

"You're going to town Saturday?" Julie asked, hopeful.

"Yes?" Hecate replied, keeping her tone steady, pretending lack of joy.

"Could I go with? Catch a ride?"

"Catch a ride?" Hecate got out with genuine horror. "One does not 'catch a ride' on a broom. It isn't surfing."

"Hecate," Ada reminded her to keep her cool. Hecate cast a disapproving glance to Ada, who was looking at Julie. "What do you need from town? Hecate will be getting her broom mantenced, and that could take hours."

"I don't mind. I've still got some things back home I need to get here. Wasn't able to bring it all up first go." Julie was all smiles, and Hecate worries of her over selling this. 

"Hecate, after your behavior it is the least you could do. This might give you two a better chance at putting aside your differences too."

Hecate struggled a bit. "If you insist."

"I must," Ada replied and caught Dimity from the corner of her eye. "Miss Drill, is everything alright?"

"Sorry, just caught a strong whiff of Bolognese," Dimity said with a smirk. Hecate shot her a daring glare.

"Bolognese?" Gwen said, sniffing the air.

"I think I smelt it too," Julie agreed, eyeing Hecate closely. 

"I don't smell anything," Rowan-Webb added. 

"Hm, how strange," Dimity said, settling back down into her seat.

"How strange indeed," Hecate said with distain. She was not fond of this, the indirect comments on her personal life. 

"You two should sort out what time you would like to leave," Ada said, and gently touched Hecate's arm. "And Hecate, this does not mean drop her off home and abandon her."

"I wouldn't-" she stopped mid-sentence. From Ada's view point, she would most definitely leave Julie at home and make her figure her own way back. "I wont."

Ada gave her a soft smile and nod that indicated she meant it. She took her cup, and the report began making her way to her office. Hecate turned to Julie, and set her nearly gone tea down.

"Meet me in the courtyard at 9am," she instructed before making her way to her class. 

"Oh, absolutely not!" Julie said, rushing towards her. "We are not going at nine in the morning, you're insane."

"You're the one who was admiment on going with-"

"-Dont even try that. You and I both know exactly what you were trying-"

"Trying. I do believe I succeeded," Hecate said smuggly, and smiled gently.

"I love it when you smile," Julie added, causing Hecate to blush slightly. The two entered her classroom. When they entered they found Mildred standing awkwardly in front on her desk. 

"Mum? Miss Hardbroom?" Mildred asked, as she saw the women smiling. "My spell wasn't a complete fluke was it? You were in her room last night."

How could Mildred have known just by looking at them? Hecate felt a knot in her stomach. Julie cast her a concerned look, that was laced with the question of approval. Last night Julie had asked Hecate if she could tell Mildred at least. The girl had already known the first half of the story, and Julie felt it right for her to know her mother was dating her teacher. Hecate had dismissed it, at the very least until after their first date. However, it seemed Mildred already knew. Then it clicked in her mind. Hecate should have guessed after the spell located Julie Mildred would have come to that conclusion. 

"We decided to begin seeing each other," Hecate struggled out. Julie squinted at how awkward Hecate had said it, but then gave her a soft smile before looking to Mildred. 

"You both are so weird," Mildred remarked, sitting down on the steps. "You go from hating each other to dating overnight? I'll never understand adults." 

Julie laughed, and walked over to her. Sitting down beside her, she sighed. "We really can be confusing at times." Mildred nodded with agreement. 

Hecate took a few uneasy steps forward when Julie looked up to her. Julie was asking for her support on this. Hecate was unsure how to be supportive, and she awkwardly grabbed her elbows. Julie smiled at her for trying. Julie took Mildred's hand.

"Are you still mad?" Julie asked Mildred. Mildred moved her mouth, thinking. 

"Not mad, no," Mildred said. "I was mad, but I have actually had time to think about it. It's weird, really weird and kind of gross. But I think that everyone thinks that about their parents dating." 

Julie chuckled. "I think so. I remember when your Nan started dating it weirded me out too." 

Mildred chuckled, and looked up Julie, then to Hecate. "Do you think you guys will be happy? You're so different."

Julie shrugged. "I hope we will." She reached out, grabbing Hecate's hand. Hecate took a sharp breath.

"Miss Hardbroom?" Mildred asked, causing Hecate to look at her. 

"I.... Maybe, yes," she said. Mildred laughed at her awkwardness.

"That's good then."

"Millie, your friends don't know, do they?" Julie questioned.

"What, no. They were with me when I saw you were in her room. They thought it was glitching."

"Are you going to tell them?" Hecate asked with a threatening tone.

"I want to, their my best mates.  
It's really my secret to tell, though," Mildred said as if it was the obvious answer.

"Is that why you came in here?" Julie asked. "To question Miss Hardbroom about our relationship?"

"That would be weird."

"Then why are you here so early?" Hecate questioned. 

"I, uh," Mildred stumbled. Suddenly she had become nervous, almost painfully so. She was looking at her hand. "See, I..." She trailed off.

"Mildred," Julie said in warning tone. Hecate hadn't heard Julie use that tone, nor ever seen her holding authority. 

"I... Came in to apologise for yesterday," Mildred said quickly. Mildred stood in front of Hecate's. "I'm sorry for yelling. And thank you for listening, you didn't have to."

"Didn't I?" Hecate got out.

"Well, sorry. Bye," Mildred said, before all but running out. 

Hecate looked at Julie, caught off by her running off. Julie was squinting towards the door, her jaw pulled slightly to the side.

"Is something the matter?"

"She meant her apology, so why the lying face?" Julie said with accusation.

"Lying face?"

Julie relaxed her face, and turned to Hecate. "She doesn't know it, but she makes this face when she lies. Always has. She came in here to talk to you about something else."

"Why would she tell me, not you?"

"Don't know. Think she got to scared, maybe." Julie huffed. "I don't trust it though. Do you think it's smart going Saturday?"

Hecate sighed, moving to her desk. "This was precisely my point. These girls always create chaos. We can't make it two days without to allow us to feel secure going out. At this rate, we will never make it to three."

Julie chewed her lip. She walked over toward Hecate's desk and leaned forward, resting her elbows on it.

"Maybe I could talk Dimity into keeping an extra eye on her?" Julie rocked her head to the side.

"And you trust her abilities to monitor her closely?"

"If I ask nicely," Julie said. "I'll make sure not to cancel. We'll figure it out."

Hecate wanted to suggest dropping the whole ridiculous thing. No matter how much she thought about it, she couldn't understand. But she remained silent, and offered a thankful smile. Julie leaned forward, across the desk, and kissed her. Hecate kisses back only momentarily before pushing Julie's shoulder back. 

"Don't do that here," Hecate warned but couldn't help the blush that rushed to her cheeks. 

"No fun," Julie said, pushing herself up. "I should get to class." She started towards the door. "And we're leaving at 11!"

Hecate scoffed, almost chuckling. She clicked her tongue and straightened her back to prepare for her girls to being arriving. 

'I suppose that is one way to win an argument,' she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, heads up, the next chapter is going to be looonnnngggg. I should probably break it up into three chapters, but I really want it to be one. I hope I can finish writing it amd do a bit of editing before tomorrow cause I only lile a third of the way through.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed this little fluff banter!


	6. Our History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get deep on Hecate and Julie's first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is meant to take place before 3x3 (as I started writing it before it aired). But 3x3 will have an affect on the rest of the story with some minor canon divergence. Hopefully I can get a majority of these chapters out before 3x4.

Hecate paced in her room. She knew she was overthinking, and couldn't help herself. With a huff of annoyance, she grabbed her maglet. Sending a quick message to Dimity, she sat on her bed. In less than a minute, Dimity burst through her bedroom.

"What's the emergency? Are you alright?!" Dimity asked in a panic.

"What does one wear on a date?" Hecate said with a unsure voice. Dimity laughed, taking a deep breath knowing Hecate was fine. She smiled braudly.

"That is possibly thee most adorable thing I've ever heard you say, let alone ask. I'm really not the person to ask." Dimity gave a sorry shrug.

"You're the only person I can ask. I have to meet her outside in a few minutes, but I haven't the slightest clue what one wears to these sort of things!" Hecate said, throwing her hands in the air as she stood. 

Dimity raised her finger, thinking. "I'm not the only one who knows. Give me a second."

Before Hecate could react, Dimity was gone. She gave another breathy huff. She couldn't recall the last time she felt this many butterflies in her stomach. She was being ridiculous. It wasn't as though Julie didn't know Hecate and what she was like. They had already slept together. Why was she so nervous!?

"Miss Drill! I was in the middle of- where are we?!" Mildred asked, as Hecate turned around to see her. "Are we in your room?" She asked Hecate.

"She doesn't know what to wear on her date with your Mum," Dimity explained. "Thought you might be able to help."

"Awe, that's so cute!" Mildred cooed.

"I am not cute!" Hecate said, standing straighter. Mildred chuckled.

"Right noted." Mildred hummed. "Hmm, something date-y, but also still HB. To bad I can't ask Enid, she'd know exactly what to do-oh! I have it!" 

"Good, now repeat after me," Dimity said, rasing her hand. Mildred nodded. She repeated the spell with ease, and watch as a magical glow wrapped around Hecate.

"I feel lile her Fairygod Mother," Mildred joked as the glow died down. 

Hecate rolled her eyes at the comment. She saw as the two before her fell silent, just staring at her. "Well, how do I look?" She asked, now even more nervous. What had Mildred Hubble dressed her in?

"Nail on the head, Millie. She looks incredible," Dimity commented. 

Hecate turned around to look in the mirror above her fire place. Her jaw grew slack, and she sharply took in a breath. She was still wearing a dress, similar to what she might normally wear but entirely different. The top of it was black, with a swoop neckline. It's sleeves three quarters, exposing her forearms. It was made of a soft yet durable fabric. As it neared her waist, clinging tightly, it began to fade into a crimson red. The hem of the dress was tea-length, belling out giving it a elegant flow. Hecate thought it almost resembled something from the 50s but more modern. She still wore her black stockings, but in place of her tall boots were simple black heels. Her hair was what struck her the most. It was in a bun still, yes, but looser. It rested lower on her head, and her curls showed in it. Her red lipstick matched this outfit seamlessly, but she noticed how she was wearing her eyeliner again.

"Do you like it?" Mildred asked with concern she had taken to much creative liberty. Hecate stopped moving her hands along her sides, which she just noticed she was doing. Turning toward Mildred she let out a shaky breath.

"Yes, thank you, Mildred." She offered an uncommon smile to her, making Mildred beam with pride. Surprising to her Mildred rushed to her wrapping her arms around her. She let out a gasp, not having expected it, and awkwardly returned the hug. When Mildred stepped back, Hecate summoned her cloak, hat, and broom. "I'm already late."

As she transferred away she heard a faint, "Have fun!"

"There you are I, I thought-" Julie started, seeing Hecate beginning to appear. "Wow." 

Hecate moved toward her. "To much?"

"I mean, I do feel greatly underdressed compared to you. But no. You just look... Wow."

Hecate waved her hand quickly, transforming Julie into attire that was more suited to hers. She placed a forest green maxi dress on her that flowed the way Julie preferred her clothing to. She looked down, shocked to see her clothing change. 

"Better?" Hecate asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Julie stuttered. Hecate walked up to her.

"You look rather 'wow' yourself," Hecate said, partially mocking Julie's wording. Julie rolled her eyes with a small laugh. 

Hecate insured they were ready, and sent them through the air. When they landed, Julie was unsteady on her feet. Hecate looked around The Shop. It was nearly the only witching shop within miles. For that reason it carried most basic essentials, had it's own repair area, and was where the school ordered most of the supplies that couldn't be found near the grounds.

"Could have given a girl warning?" Julie joked. 

"Why would I do that?" Hecate asked with little to no amusemt. She turned back to Julie. "Stay put and don't touch anything," she instructed Julie as if she was a child. 

Hecate set off to find the keep and ingredients she needed. After gathering them and handing her broom over for service, she made back to get Julie. This, of course, was after several questioning remarks by the Keep on her unnormal apperance. Only Julie wasn't where she had left her. Of course she would wonder off, she should have just taken her with her. 

It took several minutes to locate Julie, who had managed to wonder several floors below the main store. The Shop was a maze to those who didn't belong within it's walls. Julie was standing between two large shelves looking at something on it, with what Hecate could only describe as contplation.

"I gave you one simple task, and you couldn't do it. I swear, sometimes you are worse than Mildred," Hecate said, moving to her.

Julie laughed at this, but didn't turn to look to Hecate. "You're probably right on that. Should I get this?" Julie jutted her chin out toward the shelf, making Hecate look at it.

"A copy of the Witches Code?" Hecate asked in awe. She wasn't entirely sure what to make of it. 

"Yea. Mean, it is the code you live by and what Mildred has to abide by. Actually, all the girls at the school. I feel like I should learn it, especially if I am meant to enforce it. And follow it as much as I can. It doesn't seem right not to anymore."

"If that is how you feel about it, then I can get it for you," Hecate said. There was so much more she wanted to say, but didn't. The Code was more than just some strict guidelines for her and the girls to follow without question. 

"It isn't just that. I want to learn more about it in general," Julie continued. "I want to learn why it's so important to you."

"Why?"

"Think it'll help me understand you better, maybe even the school. I should learn it."

"That will be a long conversation," Hecates warned. 

"Then a cuppa sounds perfect for that. I know a wonderful spot on the other side of town. Least I think it's the other side. Get some actual good tea in ya, instead of that tar you lot usually drink." 

"It is not tar."

"Could of fooled me," Julie joked. "What do you say?"

"I say, I need to pay for this before we go anywhere," Hecate said while picking it off the shelf. 

Hecate grabbed the book from Julie, and instructed Julie to follow her. Once paying, she led them towards the map near the check out desk. Upon asking Julie to show Hecate where the cafe was, Hecate found herself dreading this more.

"Why is it all red over here?" Julie questioned. The map was broken up into several areas; blank, yellow, and red.

"It means that the general area is high risk of exposing us. The population and traffic is mostly non magical people. We use this to let us be aware to be more cautious. Not transfer openly, don't openly use magic," she explained, blandly. 

"You lot are really that worried about no magical people figuring you out?"

Hecate found her poster becoming more rigid. "Of course." 

Julie stared at her for a few moments, like she was trying to figure her out or make sense of it. Unable to, she reached out for Hecate's arm. "Tea time? We can transfer to my flat, it's a for sure safe place and isnt to far."

Hecate nodded briskly, and sent them traveling through the air. They landed in the flat, and Hecate took in her surroundings. She had seem it before, but barely. She had only seen the small area where the mirror calls would allow, when she had called to inform her that career night had been cancelled. It was precisely how she imagined the rest of it would appear. It was excentric, modern, and yet cozy. Hecate felt it resprented Julie perfectly. 

Paintings upon painting filled the room. Hecate examined at them. They were all of witches. Some were Julie in a witches hat, some of a group, some of witches flying, and some of Hecate or Mildred. There were others, of course, but they held the majority. Hecate crossed to one that was of a coven surrounding a cauldron. 

"I'd completely forgot I left these out," Julie said softly, looking over to them. "I've always love witches. Stories and such. Ever since I was a little girl, I always felt this connection to them. Suppose it makes sense now." Hecate felt her breath catch at the top of her throat, and her eyes water. A unknown mourning brewed her for Julie.

"Don't cry," Julie said, walking up to her. "Not for me, anyhow."

"Why did you not say anything? How could you have taken this job?" Hecate asked, looking to her. Her heart breaking for the woman who didn't have magic and was surrounded by it. "Doesn't it hurt?"

"Sometimes," Julie confess, finding no reason to lie. "Don't tell Millie. She thinks I'm don't mind it. I think about what it would be like to have magic. Course I do. It's beautiful to me to know that it exist, at all. That's what these paintings are. I don't think I'd protest to having it, but I'm content."

"I couldn't do it. Not have magic yet it be at every turn."

"Makes sense. Magics who you are." 

Julie looked down, rubbing her fingers together in contemplation. She looked confused, and expectantly at her hand. Hecate noticed how she was worrying her lip. Hecate took Julie's hand, examing it. She didn't know what to expect, but the way Julie had been looking at it she thought she would find something. Instead Julie was pulled from wherever her mind was. Julie smiled, flipping their hands and kissed Hecate's knuckles sweetly. 

"Let's go before tea time, they usually get rushed around then."

Hecate smiled weakly, and nodded. Julie led them from the building. They stepped outside, and Hecate took a deep breath. She hadn't seen this part of town up close, only from the height of her broom. She wasn't sure how she felt about it. All the cars and people walking about on their phones. Julie didn't take notice and began dragging her toward the left down the pavement. 

They walked hand in hand to the cafe. Hecate noticed how people shot odd or questioning looked their direction once in a while. She couldn't help that these people somehow knew she was a witch. Finding herself walking closer to Julie caused Julie to look at her with confusion. Hecate didn't explain, only gripping Julie's hand tighter. To say she was thankful when they entered the large and nearly empty cafe, would be a gross understatement. They approached the counter.

"What sounds good?" Julie asked Hecate, pointing vaguely to the menu behind the counter. Hecate looked at it and was almost overwhelmed how many options there were.

"I don't know what half of them are," Hecate answered. 

"Why don't you go find us a spot, and I'll order," Julie offered. 

Hecate acknowledged her with a small hum, and walked off. She found a table in the corner that had a window on one side. She sat on the side where she couldn't see out the window. Hecate's leg began bouncing with anxiety, and she forced it to stop. She closed her eyes.

There was nothing wrong going into a red zone, she knew that. It wasn't against the rules or code. She knew this was simply a tea shop. It's atmosphere was comfortable and relaxed. She took a deep breath, reminding herself she would be fine. She found a vancant area in the store that if people even did come near they likely wouldn't hear them. 

Perhaps it wasn't where she was at all, but the fact she was on a date. A date with someone she cares for deeply. Feelings she couldn't understand, even though she desperately tried. After Halloween she had been so upset she hadn't taken the time to properly examine it.

When Julie approached with two cups of tea and two plates, Hecate's stomach dropped. Julie was balancing two plates on her arm, the two steaming hot cups in her hands. Hecate jumped up to help, know the Hubble's were notoriously clumsy.

"I've got it," Julie said confidently. She carefully placed the dinnerwear on the table, and looked down with pride. "Three years of waitressing paying off."

"How many times have you done that successfully?" Hecate challenged mockingly, sitting back down. 

"Outside of this..." Julie thought. "Once."

Hecate chuckled softly, genuinely. Her eyes lite up softly and anxiety lessened. She looked down at her tea and cake. 

"Chocolate cake?"

"Yep," Julie smiled brightly. "You seem like a chocolate kind of girl to me."

"I don't normally was sweets."

"Okay then, I'll eat both." Julie reached across the table only to have her hand swatted at. 

"It would be rude if I did not eat what you purchased me." 

"Sure, let's pretend that's it," Julie joked.

"It is!"

"Uh huh, try your tea."

Hecate rolled her eyes at Julie's disbelief, but complied. She brought the liquid to her mouth. Mindful of the beverage hot contents, she took a small sip. She noticed how Julie starting at her hopefully. 

"Well?" Julie asked before even set it down. Hecate's brought her hand up to her mouth. 

"It's delicious, what is it?" 

"Blackberry oolong, with orange zest and honey."

"Oh, my. That is quiet a bit."

"Quiet a bit but so bloody good." Julie took a sip of her own with a delighted smile. She placed her cup down, becoming serious. "So, tell me about it, the Witches Code."

Hecate took a deep breath, and sat up straighter. She rubbed her lips together and tried to find the best way to explain this. It wasn't something she had to ever explain or vocalize before. She'd never had to put it into word because everyone else around she'd been around already knew. 

"It isn't just some code, Julie. It wasn't thrown together because witches felt like making rules for the fun of it. Our people were hunted, tortured, and slaughtered by the thousands. We were forced underground in order to survive. Witches of the past," Hecate hesitated briefly to attempt from getting emotional over it. Hecate cared deeply of those witches who had did in order to save the rest. Who took the fall for the greater whole. "They created this to protect us, to keep us alive. It is the foundation of who we must be to keep our freedom. It keeps us safe. We are raised with it, and able to grow all the same. It is our history, our community, our government and law. It is who we are, the frame work for what we are."

"And I sort of took a piss on it," Julie said regretfully. Hecate scorn her silently at her use of profanity but nodded.

"It felt like you didn't care about our world. Who we are as a collective community. Almost as if the sacrifice Meribell Hubble made, that your daughter made, and I almost made, didn't matter to you."

"I didn't mean-"

"Let me finish. That giving up your magic to protect the coven, to protect my ancestors, was something not to be taken seriously. Our culture isn't meant to be this whimsical amusement. And I can see how from an outside prospective it is, there isn't anything inherently wrong with that. It actually makes me happy you think it it, It is 'beautiful,' like you said. But it is, first and foremost, a serious craft. It has it's history, dark and light. Beautiful and horrific. And it should be taken as such."

Julie was smiling softly. She had never seen Hecate so openly express anything like this. Truth be told, Hecate rarely expressed herself so much. The look Julie held had so much appreciation, she felt bad for ever even thinking Julie's intent as disrespectful.

"It your history, I shouldn't have taken it so lightly. I want to respect it, for you and Millie and all those girls. I didn't take into account everything it was. I'm sorry," she apologised. 

"It is as much your history as it is mine," Hecate correct. Julie let out a soft cry, and Hecate caught her eyes tearing. "Have I said something to upset you?"

"No," Julie said, clearing her throat. She wiped away the tear from her eye. "It's just really nice to hear you say that. Our, like I'm one of you."

"You may not have magic, but the blood that runs in your veins is from a witch. While you're not a witch, it is still in you. Ergo it is your history. Your ancestors forged with mine."

Julie let out another small scuff and looked back to her hand. Hecate took notice how she was looking at it the same way she had been earlier. Only now did Hecate see longing and pain. Unable to handle looking at her like that, she took the hand once more. 

"I wish I could take away your sorrow," Hecate said softly. "I hate seeing it hurt you. It isn't fair what was stolen from you, even if it was to protect us."

"I'm alright," Julie said with a sad but reassuring expression. "I would have done the same thing... Just as Mildred and you would have. I gladly don't have it, because if she hadn't done it, you wouldn't be here. Neither would I, for that matter." She squeezed Hecate's hand. 

It hurt Hecate to know how it pained her. As she looked at Julie she realised something she hadn't before. It wasn't Julie's fault she didn't know the code, or their customs. She had the chance to taken away from her without her even knowing it had. 

"Go on and drink your tea before it gets cold." 

Hecate was beginning to understand when the topic shift like this, Julie no longer wished to discuss something. She didn't let go of Julie's hand as she picked up her tea again. The feeling they had begun a whole new understanding of each other washed over. A welcome change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this!  
> I know it got super deep in this chapter, and a lot for their first date but meh. Hope it lived up to it, cause I know some of you have been waiting for this conversation. It isn't entirely over, but it also kind of is. Confusing sorry. And hope you enjoyed (or appreciated) my take on how I personally feel Hecate feels and is progressing how Julie has treated their code (this fic aside) and how I feel Julie feels about it (I don't think she has tried to be passive about it, and upset Hecate). I think I had so much to say on it from both side because of my personal experience with my craft and how I initially precieved it, and how harmful it can feel with how outsiders have reacted/precieved about it. I think Hecates takes her craft and its customs very personally and to heart.  
> This is actually cut short, it was meant to be longer but I decided to edit the last scene from this into a later chapter because I thought this was getting too long.  
> Again sorry for errors. Writing while working is the only way I'm able to get these out.


	7. Hecate's Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate takes notice of Julie's odd behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is meant to take place after 3x3 :)

Kneeling over, Hecate's searched the shelf in the potions closet for Willow Bark. It had to be here somewhere, she'd seen it the other day. This meant someone had used it. Either, they used it all or put it back incorrectly. Both options annoyed her equally. She heard the door open behind her but no footsteps. Sitting back on her knees, she turned to find Julie standing in the door.

"Does a cat have your tongue?" Hecate's asked. 

"I wasn't expecting to see you bent over like that is all," Julie struggled. Hecate gave a gentle smirk, and stood. She wanted to comment but the door was still open.

"I can't seem to find the Willow Bark. Would you mind assisting me?" 

As the became level, Julie quickly turned towards the shelf to her left. The door shut behind her. "Yep!"

Hecate squinted. Over the course of the past few days Julie seemed to distance herself from Hecate. More often than not, Julie vanished before Hecate would come around the corner. And when Hecate could find her to speak with her, Julie refused to look at her. If Hecate could take a guess, Julie looked scared, almost like she didn't trust herself around Hecate. 

"Ada wanted me to tell you that she wanted you know that Ruby Cherrytree is going to be shadowing you starting tomorrow for her career training," Julie said as she looked over the vials and jars.

"Thank you for informing me." Hecate actually liked Ruby for the most part, she was incredibly smart and talented in potions. Although, it had taken her much to long to decide where she wanted to be placed. "Are we decided when our second outing should be?"

She heard Julie stop moving for a moment before resuming. She couldn't help but feel the sting at Julie's hesitation. "No idea."

Hecate's couldn't help the sinking feeling in her heart. With how Julie had been acting on top of this left her uneasy. She stopped looking, and began watching Julie closely.

"Are you avoiding me?"

"If I was, would I be helping you in a tight cupboard?" Julie said, yet still refused to look at her. She grabbed something from the shelf, marked as what she was looking for. She reached out, only half turning towards Hecate. 

Hecate's grabbed the vial from Julie's extended arm, and yanked Julie towards her. She kissed her deeply, and passionately. She needed confirmation they were still okay. There was a calmness that settled in her when Julie kissed her back. As Julie hands moved around her, she felt Julie undo her dress, causing her to groan. This caused Julie to pull back slightly, keeping her close still. Julie's eye remained cast downward. 

"Hecate, we've talked about this," Julie said softly.

"I'm not the one unzipping people's clothing, am I?" Hecate said, pulling Julie back in, and trailed her lips underneath Julie's jaw.

"I what?" Julie now sounded almost panicked. She pushed Hecate away fully now, creating a good distance between them. Hecate looked at her confused. 

"Have I done something to upset you?"

"What? No."

"You know I have only said things to keep apperance?"

"I know."

"Then why can you not even look at me? Why was this the only time we've have kissed in almost a week?" Hecate knew she sounded desperate, but she was. "I feel like I don't even see you, and we live and work in the same building. That can't be by mistake. You've been trying to not be around me."

"I've been overwhelmed," Julie loosely explained. 

"Because of me? I've tried to give you space-"

"Not you," Julie corrected. "Even if you are a handful." She finally looked up to Hecate's, and took a sure step forward. "You are a gorgeous and glorious handful," Julie continued, giving Hecate a look of reassurance she desperately needed. 

"Then what is it? Working here, the girls?"

"I just have a lot of change going on is all. I'm trying to sort it out, and make sense of it all. It isn't you or this job, not really. And, to be honest, I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about it all just yet. I need more time before I tell you..." Julie grabbed Hecate's hand. "But I want to, someday. I just can't right now until I get a better idea of it. I never meant to make you feel like I was avoiding you... It wasn't me trying to."

Hecate's rocked uneasily. "You're not mad at me?"

"No, of course not! Plus, I don't think quick make-out sessions in the potions closet is wise. Don't want me knocking over more potions."

Hecate nodded, accepting this for now. She gave a soft smile and a gentle, "no, we don't." Her mind wanted her to pry but doing that could damage Julie's trust. Julie kissed her briefly.

"I'll be sure to pay mind to you more. Sorry I haven't."

Hecate gave a weak smile. "I was only concerned." She still was. 

"Glad I could help you find that," Julie said, pointing to the bottle Hecate took from her. 

"Oh, yes. Thank you."

They exited the closet, heading their separate ways. Hecate's mind ran over and over what Julie could be overwhelmed by, if not her or her job. She couldn't fathom what it could be. While she couldn't get Julie to discuss it with her, perhaps she could at least get her mind off whatever was troubling her. But how, she didn't know.

Making her way back to the potions lab she caught site of Mildred. She approached her slowly, careful not to scare her or her friends. They still hadn't figured what Mildred had tried to tell her a few weeks ago. Both Hecate had tried, all be it bluntly, to get Mildred to tell her. Hecate even had an extra ear to her when she could afford one, and still hadn't known. This conversation, however, was a completely different one.

"Mildred Hubble, a moment of your time," she instructed. Mildred cast a concerned glance between her friends but stood.

Hecate led Mildred to her classroom. She took her seat behind her desk, leaving Mildred to stand awkwardly. 

"Am I in trouble?" The young girl asked filled with nerves.

Hecate cocked her brow. "Have you done something to be in trouble for?"

Mildred hesitated for a moment, but shook her head dramatically. "Nope, nothing. I haven't done anything that could get me into trouble. Promise."

Hecate leaned back in her chair, curiously. Mildred only smiled uncomfortably in return. Hecate wasn't sure Mildred was telling the truth or not, and decided to set it aside for right.

"I was thinking of doing something for your mother, but I don't know what her interest are outside painting," Hecate said. This made Mildred smile widely. "What?"

"You're really trying with Mum. It nice, knowing you care so much about her."

Hecate cleared her throat and her head twitched. She was nowhere near comfortable talking about her feelings to Mildred Hubble, even if they were about her mother. It, apparently, came with the territory. This was much to Hecate's dismay.

Swallowing her own discomfort, she answered, "Yes."

Mildred skipped up to the desk. "So, what are you thinking?" 

For the next hour they sat working out a surprised for Julie. And now, everyone had gone to bed. That was everyone but Hecate, who was anxiously waiting for Julie to meet her at the top of the stairwell to the high pathway at top of the castle. How she hoped this would work.

Hecate felt relief as she saw Julie's head of blonde curls pop into view. 

"Mildred told me to meet you up here. It's a quarter past eleven?" Julie asked with confusion. She held a book closely to her.

"Yes, I wanted to show you something," Hecate said. She opened the heavy wooden door and led them to the pathway outside.

Julie gasped at what she saw. Hecate had created a small area for them. Mildred had told her one of her mother's favorite things was going to see classic movies in the park. The courtyard, of course was far to public an area. So, Hecate crafted a small scene up here. There was a plush blanket on the ground, with wine and biscuits. There was also to pillows for them to sit against. She had, upon Mildred's ridiculous instruction, hung a thick sheet up with her magic on the opposite side. Mildred had set up the movie on her phone, which Hecate disapproved of. Mildred explained it was the only way to project the movie on to the screen, and Hecate was forced to accept it. She needed it so had remained silent against the device, though she explained to Mildred it was to be taken again when this had finished. Hecate had also set a few golden glows about, to lighr their way. 

"What? This is incredible?" Julie said, exclaiming. She took steps closer to it, set her book down on the stand the phone and projector was on. Then, she looked back to Hecate with a ridiculous smile. "You did all this?"

"With some assistance," Hecate admitted. She walked up to Julie. "I want to distract you from whatever it is that is weighing so heavily on your mind."

Julie wrapped her arms around Hecate's waist, smiling up to the taller woman. "It's lovely, thank you." 

Julie pushed up, kissing her sweetly. Hecate hummed into it, glad to indulge in Julie lips again. 

"Get a room!" They heard, causing them to break apart. Both women look out past the pathway what Mildred was hovering on her broom. She lit the lanterns on opposite sides.

"Oh, bugger off. You've got work to do!" Julie said, with a dismisses wave of her hand. Hecate tried pulling away slightly, and was caught off guard when Julie moved back in to kiss her more thoroughly. 

A digusted noise came from behind Julie. "Just don't get pregnant, I like being an only child!" Mildred called out as she flew away.

Julie broke away again, but this time in a fit of giggle. Hecate couldn't seem to help herself and joined. She knew she should scorn the girls for such an outrageous and suggestive comment, but could only see the humor in it. 

"What movie are we watching?" Julie asked, stepping back. 

"I believe it is called Sabrina," Hecate commented, and looked at the phone with intimidation.

"Classic. Why don't you take a seat and I'll get it started."

Hecate took a seat on the ground. Not quiet sure how to sit, she sat rigidly on the blanket. Julie chuckled at this softly, as she pulled the movie up. She took a seat behind Hecate as the movie began. Gently, she grabbed Hecate's shoulders and made her lean back into Julie's chest. Hecate rested her head back against Julie's shoulder, in an attempt to find a place it was comfortable.

"I suppose this is date number two," Julie whispered into Hecate's ear. Hecate shuddered slightly at the sensation.

"Is it?" 

Julie hummed, and kissed Hecate's neck softly. A sharp, but silent gasp came from her and she gripped Julie's knee. A hum of joy came from Julie as she wrapped her arm around Hecate. 

As the movie played out, Hecate found herself not caring at all what was on the screen. Instead, she was focused on having Julie pressed against her back. Julie's hand occasionally made circles on her skin mindlessly. Each time Hecate found her breath breaking. Somewhere during the middle, their hands became interwined. She wasn't sure exactly when or how, but she savored it all the same. They'd both finished their wine, and both completely relaxed.

When the movie finished, Julie's mouth sought out Hecate's again. Julie hand on Hecate's jaw, and Hecate's gripping Julie's elbow for support on the angle. They had never kissed like this, slow and deep. There wasn't anywhere it was meant to lead, but was only meant to linger and comfort one another. Hecate shifted back, the angle beginning to hurt her back. She sat upright and turned to Julie. 

"This was surprisingly, very nice," she said in the silence. Julie smiled, and laid down on the blanket.

"Who says it is over?" 

Hecate knew, of course, she didn't mean it how it sounded. Hecate leaned down, and kissed her briefly. "What do you mean?"

"Lay down," Julie said. 

Hecate questioned it briefly in her mind, but listened. Her body now laying opposite of Julie's. Julie shifted, curling into Hecate's stomach. In this position, they spoke for hours. About nothing and everything. Hecate found herself sharing facts she hadn't told anyone, and things about herself only Pippa had known when they were school girls. Julie told her of her past, of previous love and heartache, of why she decided to go back to school. They spoke so long they drifted off to sleep, cradling each other.

Hecate felt movement, like her body was being rocked. She groaned and so did her back. Prying her eyes open she saw Mildred above them, shaking her and Julie, who was on top of her. 

"Not now, Millie," Julie groaned.

"It nearly six the morning, you guys fell asleep," Mildred explained. Julie moaning, forcing herself up.

"We did didn't we?" Julie extended her hand, helping Hecate pull herself up. "Your back hurting as bad as mine?" Hecate groaned her agreement.

"Sleeping on brick will do that," Mildred joked. "Did you give her the book?"

"Book? What book?" Hecate asked, shifting her back in hope some of the pressure would ease. 

"That's a no then."

"Could you hand it to me?" Julie said, running the sleep from her eyes. "It's by your phone."

"Awe, it's dead!"

"What's dead?" Hecate asked with fear. Now more awake due to the comment, she turned to Mildred.

"My phone! Mum, you didn't shut off the movie did you?"

"You'll survive. Book," Julie said, gesturing for Mildred to bring it to her. Mildred huffed and brought her the book that was worn down with use. Julie set it in her lap, then reached her hand back up. "Phone too," she said flat toned. Mildred groaned, and pulled the device she had hidden in her dress. "Don't take that tone with me. Even if these weren't forbidden, you know damn well you'd be ground from it after that stunt you pulled."

Hecate eyed them curiously. "What stunt?"

Julie paused, realising what she'd said and who in front of. She looked to Mildred for help.

"I was trying to get Mum over her fear of heights, and accidentally made her levitate in her sleep. She fell into the forest," Mildred covered quickly. Then huffed again. "Grounded for a week. Classes then to my room to revise," Mildred said. 

"Then what where you doing congregating with your friends yesterday?"

Mildred's face dropped. "I have to go, still half the school to get through." She quickly plopped onto her broom and then flew off.

"Looks like I'm going to have to add more to her punishment," Julie groaned. "What do you think, make her do some time in the kitchen?"

"Couldn't hurt," Hecate agreed. She looked down to the book in Julie's lap.

"Oh this! I wanted to lend it to you." Julie handed it to her. Hecate looked over the hard book. It was worn down, and where a green film set in where it was debossed on the cover was flaking. The imprint in the book was a witch wearing her hat.

"What is it?"

"My all time favorite book. I got it over 20 years ago..." Julie shifted closer. "You said that witches should be seen as more than whimsical. I wanted you to know that I do. Matter of fact, a lot of people do, though they might not think it's real or take it seriously. But I do see witches as powerful beings, with their complexities just like us non-magical folk. 

"This book is about a witch who is an outcast. She becomes the most powerful witch there is in their land, but she doesn't care about that. What she cares about is fighting for what is right, exposing the truth. She takes a stand, even when no one stands with her. It's sort of how I think of you. Getting Cackle out of that portrait, almost giving up your magic. And you fight for what you think is right too." Julie blushed, turning her eyes down in embarrassment. "The whole lot of you do... I just wanted you to read it. So, I brought it up when Millie told me you wanted to see me. Sort of forgot with everything you did last night for me."

Hecate looked to the book in her hand. Her finger traced the well loved book with care. Knowing Julie thought so much about giving this book to her made her smile. It was the love behind it. People didn't often recommend her things. This was likely due to the fact that Hecate's rarely read works of fiction. She had never read a non-magical work of fiction on witches though. The idea did intregue her, and Julie thought so much of it. Julie loved the book so dearly she wished to share it. Even if their taste we're starkly different, she could give it a go. Not to mention, this was Julie's way of showing Hecate how she took their craft seriously.

"I'll let you know when I've finished," Hecate said. 

"Please do." Julie grinned widely. She looked out to where the sun was rising. "Can't believe we actually fell asleep out here."

"My back didn't agree with it in the slightest," Hecate remarked, it still aching.

"Yea, don't suppose you have anything for that, have ya?"

Hecate bit her tongue, which wanted to point out sarcastically the obvious, but didn't. While they didn't have an abundance of medical potions, they had the basic and a few for more serious instances. A mild backache was easily cured. 

"Yes, I believe I have something that should help." They stood, both complaining with their movements. "While I enjoyed last night, but let us remember to not fall asleep like this again."

Julie laughed. She knew Hecate meant both falling asleep on such an uncomfortable surface, but also so out in the open. It was thankful that Mildred had found them before anyone else had. Hecate waved her hand, cleaning the set up she had made. Then with another wave sent them into her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all saw difficult it was for Julie to contain her magic around Hecate, and I wanted to expand that in this context.  
> On the whole book part, I was going to write that they went to a bookstore. However, I decided it fit better here after reworking it. I decided it would make for Julie have taken the time to think about Hecate said and then decided to give her the book. Basically, I explained Hecate's POV last chapter and wanted to give a better insight to Julie's preception.  
> Hope you guys like this :)


	8. Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie wakes Hecate in the middle of the night wanting to go out.

"Do you always sleep naked?" Hecate heard Julie ask, waking her from her sleep. 

Hecate huffed, not bothering to open her eyes. Grabbing her duvet, she pulled it back down and rolled over to her other side. 

"Either get in my bed, or get out of my room," Hecate warned. Her tone lost some of it's intensity due to being half asleep.

"Or, option three; we ditch this place," Julie suggested. 

Hecate turned only her upper half back towards Julie, and she rubbed her the bridge of her nose with annoyance. "What?"

"Why don't we get out of here. Take to the night. Go have some fun," Julie said excitedly. 

"You've gone completely mad," Hecate replied. She had a nagging feeling she wasn't getting out of this. To prove her point, Julie grabbed the duvet and tore it down the bed, exposing her to the freezing air. "Julie!" She exclaimed with surprise at the sudden cold.

"Come on! Chop chop! We don't have all night," Julie said, while Hecate sat up and pulled her robe on. 

"Where, exactly, do you propose we go at nearly one in the morning?"

"To town."

"Out of school bounds?"

"We're adults. Just leave Ada a message just in case we don't get back before she wakes up," Julie explained like it was obvious. 

"And you wonder where Mildred gets her reckless resilience."

"You can't do that here?"

"I can, but I don't want to." Julie walked up to Hecate, overly sweetly. "It would be our third date," she pointed out causing Hecate's mouth to go dry. 

Hecate gave a harsh breath of both annoyance and defeat. Waving her hand, she was now dressed completely while giving Julie a glare of disapproval. "And where, precisely, are we heading?"

Julie beamed with pride. She slipped up to Hecate. "Near Aller Street should do."

Hecate sent a quick message to Ada, explaining her whereabouts. And then, off they went.

Once they arrived, Julie began leading them down the road. It was cold, and damp from the rain they had earlier that night. Hecate noticed how high quality all of the houses were. They were large and extravegent. She watched curiously as Julie made her way up to one. 

"What are we doing here?" Hecate demanded. Julie didn't look at her but was running her hands over the walls. 

"Going in, of course," Julie said, carefully scanning the wall. 

"You did not drag me out of bed to go breaking into people's homes!" Hecate snapped, making Julie laugh. She knocked on one of the bricks, and pulled it from the wall.

"Not breaking and entering when you've got the keys," Julie said. She tipped the brick, and a set of keys fell into her hand.

"Just because you may have found them does not mean it isn't-"

"Calm down," Julie said, walking over to the door. "It's not that big a deal." Hecate watched in horror as Julie opened the door and stepped in. Julie turned around and threw her hands up. "Coming in, or you going to stand outside of a house that was just broken into?"

Hecate felt anger boiling in her veins but rushed it. She had heard that non-magical people had their own way of setting off alarms when intruders entered. Maybe she could convince Julie to leave.

Julie walked over to a panel on the wall that was glowing red. She typed something into it, and it lit green. She reached over, flicking the lights on. It was clear to Hecate that Julie knew this house.

"It's my best mates house. She's gone for the week, and asked me to come check on it," Julie explained. Hecate looked at Julie with anger boiling over.

"Why didn't you tell me that?!"

Julie shrugged. "You're quick to jump to assumptions and your face was hilarious. Mind staying here a minute so I can go check everything?" Hecate nodded awkwardly, still angry with Julie for misleading her. "I'll just be a minute, the living room is right through there." She pointed her finger down the hall. 

Hecate walked to it, and found it's apperance entirely displeasing. All of the furniture and decore was modern and vibrant colors. She noticed some photos on a table, and looked at them. A few featured Julie and Mildred, but most were of the owner and who, Hecate presumed, was her husband. She turned away, sitting awkwardly on the couch. It was only a few minutes before she heard Julie approaching in the silent house.

"All's good," Julie commented.

"Why did you bring me here?" Hecate asked, clearly out of her element. 

Julie tried to bite back her smile, but failed. Pushing off the wall she had been leaning on, she quickly removed her shirt and tossed it to the ground. Not saying anything, she turned and began walking down the hall in the direction she had entered from. Hecate stopped for a minute, freezing. Why would Julie being her here just to sleep with her? That couldn't be it. Curious, she stood and followed Julie. 

Julie walked to a door a bit down the hall, taking her pants off in the process. Hecate, reluctantly followed. She knew there was more to this than what she thought there was. It didn't make sense otherwise. She knew this was another trick, and she cursed her curiousity.

Julie opened the door, a light blue glow came from the room. Julie slipped it. When Hecate entered, she saw a large pool in the enclosed room.

"You brought me to a pool?" Hecate asked, confused. 

Julie smirked as Hecate followed her around the edge to the deep end. "A little birdy told me you used to do broomstick diving."

"Is this little birdies name Dimity?"

"Ada actually," Julie corrected. She smirked. "So show me what you got."

"I don't have swimwear."

"Neither do I!" Julie said, before jumping into the water. The water flung high into the air, splashing Hecate. Hecate gasped at finding herself now drenched from head to toe. When Julie came back ul, she laughed at Hecate. Hecate who was standing next to the pool with her hands up in awe that she was wet. "Well, I can see you don't melt. All the more reason to get in."

"What a ridiculous sterotype," Hecate remarked. She lifted her hand to dry herself, but Julie had come to her own conclusion of what Hecate was doing.

"No, wait. I want you to strip."

Hecate dragged her teeth across her lip. Fine, if Julie wanted to make a spetical of this she would follow. She had made Hecate wait a long time for this date. Coming up with this reason or that. It drove Hecate mad. The small moments they shared when they were amazing, but Hecate desired more. Julie was still distant at times but she was better about it. 

Hecate started with her hair, pulling it out pin by pin. Then her dress, which she pulled down with her stockings, and let it pool on the ground. Julie swam up to the ledge, looking up to her.

"What?" Hecate asked, slipping off her shoes with ease.

"Just wondering how I got so lucky."

Hecate grinned, and pulled herself upright. She walked over to the diving board. How she hoped she could still do even the most basic of it. She hoped more her back could handle it and her arms wouldn't give out. Of course, Hecate didn't tell Julie any of this. As far as she was concerned, if she fell and broke her neck, on Julie's head be it. 

"I hope you realise this is quiet different than a broom," Hecate commented as she approached the edge. She turned around and began bending backward. 

"Ope! You're going for it!" 

Hecate's reached back, kicking her feet up. She silently thanked her back for not protesting to much, and was using magic over strength to keep her upright. In a handstand, she began pushing off with her fingers. A blue light came her finger tips as she began hovering the above the board. She could feel her blood running to her head, and knew she could only hold it a few seconds longer. Before her arms gave out, she moved her legs in front of her which allowed her to gracefully fall into the water. As far as Julie saw, it must have looked effortless. 

She swam underneath the water to where Julie was standing near the middle. Surfacing, she noticed Julie was grinning like a fool. She pushed her hair, which was even longer wet, back out of her face. 

"Was that satisfactory?" Hecate question with mild amusement. 

"That was fantastic," Julie said.

"Good, because I will not be doing it again."

"Come on, must be good to know you can still do it after all this time?" 

Hecate's raised her brow. She pushed backward, swimming away from Julie towards the shallow end. "Are you indicating that I am old."

"If you're old, than so am I. But no, I'm not." Julie said.

They fell into silence. Hecate's began making laps back and forth. Julie watched her intently, but she didn't mind. It was relaxing. She had forgotten how much she loved to swim. The action helped clear her mind, and ease the stiffness of her body. After a few more minutes, Hecate stopped and turned to Julie.

"You could not have brought me here just to watch me swim," she said, moving back to Julie. "You said you wanted to talk."

"I like watching you swim."

"Hm, so you did bring me here just to gawk at me." Hecate said this, but knew that Julie was actively avoiding talking about whatever it was she had brought her here for. She elected to let it be, for now. Deciding instead to enjoy this while she could.

Julie swam closer. "It's like your in your element here. You look like a mermaid or something, all that hair."

"I always did enjoy the water. Though a fresh body is far preferable."

"You'd freeze, if you tried that right now."

Hecate stopped, and rested her feet at the bottom. She thought of Julie's remark. It was meant that the water was too cold to swim in right now. Hecate knew this but her mind went back to how all this began. It all started with her nearly freezing to death. In small flashes, she felt the wake of heartache. It was less than two months ago that it had began to be recovered. Even with her heart so full now, she could still feel it's sting. That small voice inside her that told her not to trust this. Could that possibly what Julie need to speak with her about?

"Your tense again," Julie said. Hecate shook her head, trying to rid the unwelcome thoughts.

"Lost in thought," she said. 

"Well, stop. This is suppose to be relaxing and fun."

"One cannot simply just stop thinking." What a ridiculous notion.

Julie swam over to her, and placed her hands on Hecate's hips. Hecate's watched Julie closely, worried of the expression Julie had. Julie's nails dug into Hecate's skin, causing Hecate to whimper slightly.

"Wanna bet?" Julie asked, leaning in. She captured Hecate's mouth hungrly. Hecate groaned, bringing her hand to Julie's face. While this didn't clear her mind, it did shut down any idea of Julie wanting to leave her. She would give Julie at least that.

Hecate barely had time to react before she was flung into the air and into the deep end. She didn't even have time to realise she had screamed before she plunged back in the water. Her rage boiled within, as did her need for revenge. She pushed herself off the floor, back to the surface where Julie was a laughing mess. That was until she caught Hecate's eyes.

"How dare you!" Hecate said. She watched as Julie swallowed nervously. A sinister smirk grew, and she lifted her hand from the water. With a snap of her fingers the room was plunged into darkness.

"Oi! Not fair!" Julie called out. "Hecate!"

Hecate submerged herself under the water. Silently, she swam towards where Julie, able to keep track of her with the small movememts in the water. When she reached her, she dragged Julie under. The lights came back on just in time for Hecate's to see Julie's surprised. She brought Julie in for a kiss as they pushed up to the surface.

Julie broke away for a breath, and turned around to escaped in fear this wasn't over. She rushed over to the ladder on side. Hecate was close behind her. She pushed Julie against the side, her chest firm against Julie's. Her hands scraping against Julie's thighs. Julie moaned pressing back into Hecate even more realising her punishment would be something she'd enjoy.

"It isn't nice to tease," Hecate said, dropping her voice lower. Her teeth ran along Julie's back, loving how it made Julie tremble against her. Julie's hands reached back, gripping Hecate wherever she could. 

"Says the woman who has been teasing me for two months," Julie said, her words breaking when Hecate yanked her bra strap down. 

"I was," she cupped Julie's breast, "antsy." Julie dug her nail into Hecate's thighs, and head tilted back against Hecate's shoulder. Hecate's mouth lacked onto her neck, knowing Julie had a thing for necks. Hecate let her teeth sink into Julie's skin slightly, making her moan loudly. Hecate closed her eyes, savoring the sound.

"Hecate," Julie managed out. 

"Where is the bedroom?" Hecate asked, not moving her mouth away from her soon. Julie shook her head.

"Right here."

Hecate smirk, and pushed back. She allowed the water to create some distance between them. Julie huffed, turning around.

"I said bedroom," Hecate remarked, she vanished out of the pool and to it's side. She was now completely dry. Julie looked up to her with wide eyes.

"You are going to be the death of me," Julie said. She swam over to the ladder. 

"Then you'll die gladly." 

Julie walked over to Hecate. "Wow, narcissistic much?" 

"Only when I know I'm right."

"And you're always right. Right?" 

"Right."

"Then let me show you the bedroom," Julie said, pulling her bra off entirely. 

Hecate felt herself losing her cool. Turning quickly on her heel to follow Julie, she noticed to late she was standing on her dress. Loosing her footing, she stumbled backward. Before she could comprehend what happened, she fell into the pool. She had no reaction time at all. She felt her body becoming soaking again. When her leg collided with the bottom of the shallow end, she let out a loud scream that was muted by the water. Her leg felt compressed, crunching under the pressure of the collision. She tried to push herself up, but the pain was too much. She knew better than to transfer out, not knowing something was wrong with her leg. Doing so would only make whatever it was worse. She felt something close around her chest and lift her up.

Finally, she was able to breath she broke surface. Julie pulled her out of the water. Hecate curled up.

"My leg," was all she was able to manage. She reached out for it, by Julie grabbed it.

"Don't!" Julie exclaimed. "Oh, God. It's already bruising!" 

"What?" Hecate looked down to her leg. Julie lifted Hecate's face so she couldn't. 

"We need to get you to a hospital," Julie said, trying to remain calm. Hecate could see it, Julie's face was calm but her eyes look scared.

"I am not going to a hospital!" Hecate shot out defiantly.

"Do you have a better idea?"

"I could fix it," Hecate said. She didn't know what was wrong, not exactly. Even she wasn't a medic, she could try. She reached down, and started a spell. She felt pain surge in her leg. It felt like a volt of electricity rang up her leg. She could feel it into in her hip and up her back. Maybe it was like a stab. She cried out, griping Julie tightly.

"Nope, to the hospital," Julie said.

"I can fix it!"

"You can fix a broken leg?" Julie asked. 

"I..." Hecate trailed off. 

"Thought so."

"I will not go to a non-magical hospital!" 

"Then transfer us to Cackles."

"I can't!" Hecate exclaimed, annoyed by the lack of knowledge Julie had. 

"Well... What do you want then? Drive up to the mountain and walk you up?" Julie asked annoyed. Hecate looked up to Julie. "I'm not doing that!" 

Hecate winced as she shifted. She reached her hand out, and summoned their clothing. No matter what they did, she wasn't going to do this naked. She felt exhaustion was over her. She never knew pain could make someone become suddenly so tired. She struggled to stay awake.

"Screw this," she mumbled, Hecate barely heard it. Before she knew it she was sent whirling through the air. The pain in her leg intensified tenfold, overwhelming her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a reason and path I am going with this... Sorry. It is leading to something I promise. I didn't do it just cause.


	9. Confession's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at the hospital, Julie grows scared her decision could be the end of her and Hecate's relationship.

Hecate could smell chlorine and bleach. Confused she opened her heavy eyes, and found herself somewhere she didn't know. It was white and blue, full of metal. The lighting was bright and blue hued, hurting her eyes. She everted her attention to Julie who was sitting in a chair next to her. Julie smiled softly, and reached out for Hecate's hand when she noticed she was awake.

"There you are," Julie said.

"Where are we?" She asked, feeling sluggish. She rubbed her eyes, allowing the to adjust.

"The hospital."

"I explicitly told you I didn't want to come here." Hecate sat up on the bed, and found herself in a hospital gown with tube tapes to her arm. She grabbed at them, but Julie stopped her. Her head felt to tired to really fight. And her leg screamed at the movement. Her gaze travelled up to where they were dripping fluids into her. 

"Well, we are." Julie said. "And frankly, I'm glad. You broke your leg pretty badly, and passed out."

"I was exhausted," she explained. "Using my magic drained what energy I had left. Normally such a small spell would be fine, but the pain became so unbearable my body gave out."

"Are you sure that's it?"

"I didn't hit my head, did I?" It wasn't a sarcastic question, shw genuinely couldn't remember clear enough.

"No, but the doctors are concerned it might have been something."

Hecate swallowed, her mouth dry. She looked around, she wasn't used to being surrounded by so much technology. Even groggy as she was, she wasn't comfortable here. "How did we get here?"

"Oh, um..." Julie stummbled, unsure if this was the proper moment. "Well, you see I-"

"Why does my head feel so heavy?" She asked, cutting Julie off. It felt like there was so much pressure in it, and fuzzy. She couldn't explain it, not properly. "I feel like I can't keep it up."

"That'd be the medication, Love."

"What?" Hecate asked, the feeling that her heart beating wildly made her to vomit. Or was she just nauseous? She couldn't tell.

"What?"

"You just said love. Do you love me, is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

Julie flushed deeply. The door opened, and the doctor walked in. He seemed so distant to Hecate, almost like he wasn't really there. 

"Not interrupting am I?" 

"The medications just hitting her, is all," Julie explained. 

"Glad to see her awake at all," he said. 

"How long was I unconscious?" Hecate asked.

"About two-ish hours. Julie here turned up in the middle of the hallway with you. We were able to get quiet a bit done in that time. We got your leg done up right. It was a minor surgery, didn't take long."

"Surgery!?" Hecate exclaimed, her eyes going cartoonishly wide. Never before had Hecate undergone surgery. Everything had always been either a potion or spell to fix her. That is how things were done. 

"Yes, just to put a rod in so it heals correctly." He turned on the light box, where the images of bones appeared. One where the bone was broke, a fragment chipped away from where it should be. The second of the being bolted down by a piece of metal, that glowed brighter than anything else in it. "Your bone here broke away. We had to move it back, and pin a rod in to make sure it doesn't shift while it heals. It is quiet common, and rather harmless procedure."

Hecate looked to Julie. "Sorry. Like I said, didn't know what else to do," Julie said with an apologetic shrug.

"Call Ada?" Hecate suggested. Her head tilted back. Whatever 'medication' they had given her she didn't enjoy. 

"How precisely? I left my phone at the school?" Julie huffed. "Not like we have a magic mirror I can call her on here." 

"Might I interject," the doctor asked. "Wouldn't Mildred have a phone?" 

"Of course! Rob, I can't believe I forgot!"

"You know each other?" Hecate questioned at their familiarity, forgetting Julie use to be a nurse.

"We use to work together," he explained briefly.

"Is Maddy here? She has Millie's emergency number saved." Julie asked. 

"Don't know, been here all night. She doesn't normally do graveyard since you left. Ask Georgia."

Julie walked over to Hecate, she placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be right back."

"Don't leave me-" Hecate called out as Julie left the room. Awkwardly, Hecate turned back to the doctor.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked. Hecate only squinted at him, but he proceeded anyway. "Julie said you fell into the shallow end of a pool. That explains this," he said, pointing to the X-ray. There was a small uneven crack. "But it doesn't explain the perfectly clean break here." His finger followed where part of the bone broke off. "It almost looks perfectly straight, like someone cut through it."

Hecate squinted harder. This was the type of damage that was common if someone transferred while injured. More precisely with an untreated break. When that happened, the inflicted areas often found themselves unable to be put back together properly. But she hadn't transferred, had she? Could she have subconsciously brought them here due to Julie's suggestion? Had her panicked mind known she needed help, and sought it against out against logic?

"I can't tell you," she said. It would be pointless to try to, at any rate. She didn't feel like explaining anyway, let alone to a non-magical person who she would have to reveal her identity as a witch. 

Julie re-entered the room with a phone in hand. She noticed Robert looking at Hecate strangely. 

"What do you mean you can't tell me?"

"Did we transfer here?" 

"I, um," Julie struggled. "Yes."

Hecate raised her hand, with a dramatic gesture. "See. You wouldn't understand." She frowned. "I can't believe I did though, of all the stupid things to do." She huffed, and flopped into the pillow. Thankful that it was at least upright, allowing her to sat sitting up. She turned her to the side to look at Julie. "You're so pretty."

"Right, that medicines hitting her harder than I thought." Julie looked to Robert. "Are we going to be able to leave soon?" 

"I want her to stay a bit longer. Her fainting very well could have been exhaustion or shock, but I would like to run a few more test to be sure." Julie nodded, accepting this. 

Hecate rolled her head. "How can I be starving and feel like I'm going to get sick at the same time?" She groaned.

"The medication we used to keep you sedated and the pain mediation can make one feel sick," he explained. "I'll get her some ice shavings." He touched Julie's arm kindly on his way out.

Julie sat back down beside Hecate. "We're in luck that Maddy just got here," Julie said, speaking softly.

"Lucky would not have been falling." Hecate reached out for Julie's hand. "I ruined such a beautiful night."

Julie gave her a soft smile. "It was an accident. They happen." 

"Not to me. I'm not normally clumsy."

"You were distracted," Julie said with a sly smirk while looking at the phone. With a deep breath, she picked it up. 

"That I was," Hecate agreed, with her own smile. "You're quiet distracting without your clothing." She saw Julie blush deeply, and she reached out for her hand, who took it with her free hand. "What are you doing?" 

"Calling Mildred. She has a cheap emergency phone tucked away. I gave it to her her first year after you took hers, to be safe. Forgot all about it," Julie explained as she scrolled through, her attention primarily focused on it. "I gave the number to my mate, in case something happened to me and no one was able to reach her as you lot dont have phones."

Hecate watched as Julie lifted the phone to her ear, not letting go of Hecate's hand. Hecate was able to hear everything that was said. Outstanding hearing or not, the room was quiet and she was sitting beside her.

"Hello?" Mildred's tired voice came.

"Mildred-"

"Mum? Why are you calling me so early?" Hecate looked to the clock on the wall. 4:12. "Why are you using Maddy's phone? Why are you calling me at all?" It was clear she was waking up more with each sentence.

"I need to talk with Miss Cackle, could you bring her the phone please?"

"What? Why? Where are you?" Mildred asked, rustling could be heard in the background. 

"We're at the hospital-"

"Hospital! What's happened?" Hecate heard the door to her room shut. "Is everyone okay?"

"I'll explain to you and Ada together, please just go wake her."

Both women looked to the up as a nurse walked in. She set a cup of ice on a tray in front of Hecate. The nurse then fed more pain medication through IV. Julie tapped her foot anxiously, as Hecate brought the cup to her mouth. A knock could be heard from the phone, and Julie put it on speaker. 

"Mildred, it's not even 5. What could possibly be the matter?"

"It's Mum, she's at the hospital and wants to talk to you."

"Hospital?!" Ada said with shock. "What ever has happened?!"

"I broke my leg!" Hecate yelled, half paying attention. She pulled her hand away from Julie's, and began twirling the IV line around her finger. "Apparently in shock I transferred us here, like an idiot!" Julie bit her lip nervously, but Hecate was far gone to take notice. 

"You transferred with a broke bone?!"

"Like an idiot!" Hecate repeated. 

"Put that down!" Julie said, batting Hecate's hand. "She had to have a minor surgery to fix it, but they still want to run a few tests. I was just now able to call, sorry." 

"We will be there in a moment." 

"Bring your booms!" Hecate yelled before the line went dead. Within a few moments Ada and Mildred appeared with brooms in hand, bit still wearing their pajamas.

"Oh, Hecate," Ada said softly at Hecate's state. Her leg was bought in a deep burgundy cast from her toes to her knee. Hecate gave a weak, pitiful, smile. Nervously, she picked up the tube again, and began twisting it around her finger again, trying to keep it out of Julie's sight.

"Sorry."

"How did this happen?" 

"I fell," she said wearily. 

"And you came here?"

"Yes."

"That doesn't sound like you at all."

"It was an accident," Julie explained. "Stop playing with that!" Julie grabbed Hecate's hand, forcing her to drop the tube. Hecate grunted with annoyance at being treated like a child.

"I slipped on my dress. I really shouldn't have left it on the ground," Hecate said.

"And why was your dress on the ground?" Ada's tone was accusing.

"It's not like that. We were swimming," Julie said.

Hecate giggle softly. "It was sort of that. If I hadn't fallen we'd finally-"

"Hecate!" Julie stopped her, with a panic.

Hecate rolled her eyes. Julie's neck had was had marks all over it, it didn't take a genius to figure out why. She fought against sleep again, sitting up.

"What were you doing swimming, off campus?"

"We were on a date," Hecate said, admitting the state of her and Julie's relationship. She awkwardly ate a few bits of ice. Ada sighed disapprovingly.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Which part? Sleeping together or dating? Those are two different dates."

"Hecate!" Julie exclaimed, glaring at her.

"What? They are! We've slept together, but we aren't presently. If I'd had my way tonight, we would be again."

"I really don't want to hear this," Mildred got out with disgust. Hecate looked over to her, for the first time processing she was here.

"When did you get here?"

"I've been here!"

"I really feel I shouldn't have asked that," Ada commented. 

"It's the medication," Julie explained. "I think her bodies taking it harder cause she's never had anything like it."

Another nurse entered, with a kind smile. "I'm here to take you to your exam," she said softly.

Hecate's panic grew in her, making her swallow harshly. Julie gripped her hand. 

"I don't have to do this," Hecate said like it was a question. She looked up to Julie. Julie sat on the bed beside Hecate.

"No, you don't. But I would much prefer to be certain it was only shock that knocked you out. I want to leave assured nothing else is wrong," Julie said softly.

"Come with me." It was a plea, but Hecate didn't care. 

"I need to talk to Ada," Julie said. "Mildred can go with you."

"Do I have to? She's over-sharing and it's weird," Mildred complained. 

"Mildred," Julie stood firm. "She's never been a hospital before, and she's not in her right mind. She doesn't want to be alone right now, and I don't want her to. But I really do need to talk with Ada."

Mildred grummbled. "Fine."

"Thank you," Julie said. She turned back to Hecate. 

"But I want you," Hecate said, almost feeling she was on the verge of tears.

"I'll be right here when you get back I promise." Julie kissed her briefly, and stood so the nurse could wheel them out. Mildred reluctantly followed. Julie leaned against the counter in the room, and looked to Ada. "How mad are you?"

"Quiet, and incredibly disappointed in the both of you," Ada said, sitting on the stool. "Two of my teachers, seeing each other behind my back. My Head Deputy, sneaking out in the middle of the night to who knows where."

"We left a message," Julie defended. "And don't put this on her. I insisted we go out."

"How long?"

Julie crossed her arms. "It started Halloween."

"But you two hated each other?"

"We had a falling out. I messed up, hurt her... She didn't take it well. Not long after I started working at the school, we talked it out and began dating properly," Julie took a deep breath. 

"And you pretended to not get along, and hide this?"

"We didn't want everyone to be know until we were certain it would work between us... Well, really Hecate did... And she was right to think that."

"Why do you say that?" 

Julie looked down, her nerves swarming. "Hecate didn't transfer us here. I did. Didn't know it'd make it worse."

"What? But that's not possible. You don't have ma-"

Julie lifted her hands. She created a small pink glow in them. She heard Ada take a sharp breath. Ada walked up to her, examming the magic.

"But how?"

Julie shrugged. She couldn't give up her daughter like that. She wouldn't. She would pretend innocence for Mildred's sake. Julie finally felt complete, having both Hecate and magic. 

"Did you make a wish after the Wishing Star fell on you?" 

"I..." Julie thought. Could that have done it. "I didn't know it would do this."

"And Hecate doesn't know?"

"I wouldn't still have it if she did." Julie closed her eyes, along with her hands, allowing the spell to extinguish. "It took me such a short amount of time to accept that I had it, but forever to embrace that I have to give it away..." She felt a tear roll down her eye. 

"Julie," Ada said with sympathy. 

"I can't keep lying to her about. I can't have both, I know that. It would go against everything she believes in, and I'd never ask her to change that... And I chose her. I would choose her every time. Of course I would, I love her. But it's so hard, Ada. Knowing that to have her, I have to let it go." She felt the tears having a steady stream down her face. "That's why I wanted to go out tonight. I kept trying to tell her but then I couldn't. I kept getting to nervous, afraid of how she would react. Then we got distracted..."

"She'll want you to preform the reversal spell immediately," Ada pointed out. Julie nodded, sniffling.

"I know. I wanted her to be there with me. I want her to be the one to catch me when I fall."

"She will be livid you kept it from her for so long."

"Yea... I'm hoping she will let that go after a bit. That she'll understand. We've talked endlessly about her almost giving up her magic. It devistated her... She must see that it is hard for me too."

"She might understand, but she will still feel as though you lied. Do you think she will forgive you? This is a very serious matter, especially for her."

Julie bit her lip. A harsh cry came from her, and Ada wrapped her hands around her. Julie pulled her closely. Ada held her tightly, ensuring Julie knew she was there for her.

"I know have to tell her. I'm so scared. But I can't keep this from her anymore. I can't loose both... I can't loose her." She sobbed into Ada's shoulder. Ada ran a reassuring hand along her back. 

They heard the door open, and Julie pulled back. She quickly wiped her eyes, and tried to smile to Hecate.

"That was quick. Everything go well," she asked.

"It was just a scan of her head to make sure nothing was wrong," the nurse explained. "We'll be back with the results in a minute." She left the room.

"Mum, are you alright? You look like you were crying?" Mildred asked, causing Hecate to look up. The way she was looking at Julie added more pressure to her heart. Hecate held the love in her features again, the love that had once scared her so much. But her eyes were sad and filled with concern. If Julie jad to describe it, she almost looked almost looked like a sad puppy. 

"Just worried about Hecate," she said, not entirely lying. Hecate pouted dramatically, and reached out for Julie's hand. 

"I'm fine," Hecate insisted, pulling Julie towards her. She made Julie sit down beside her. "We'll be back at Cackle's in no time. I'll drink a potion, and heal within a few days."

"Is that smart, doing that after them putting that rod thing in you?" Ada asked. Hecate shrugged. "We should probably get a second opinion, Hecate."

"I just want to go home!" Hecate groaned, collapsing into Julie's lap. Julie ran through her hair comfortingly. 

"We will soon, Love. Get some sleep," Julie said, knowing for certain she had no head trauma. Hecate reached around, making herself comfortable against Julie. After a few shallow breaths, Hecate drifted back to sleep. Julie felt her tears threaten to fall again. She looked back to Ada, who was watching them intently. "I don't think I will survive loosing her again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really feel like my writing is lacking, doing it both daily and while working. Like, I feel like I am just getting out my base thoughts and plots. But I'm really trying to get this fic finished before on Monday before the new ep. I, also, feel like my grammar is horrible right now, writing it and uploading so quickly after. Oh well, I guess lol.


	10. Decision's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate overhears a rumor Julie has magic.

The day seemed unending to Hecate. There was two classes before the day was over, and the girls seemed annoyingly restless today. Being confined to only walking on magical crutches the past week, unable to transfer anywhere, had made her restless as well. Thankfully, as of yesterday, she had the approval to being transferring again. It was only short distances but still, it was better than having to hobble along everywhere. A few more days and she could remove the blasted cast. That was at least what her doctor had told her.

After returning back from the hospital, Ada called and asked. According to her, transferring slow close to breaking it slowed down any healing affect they could have done. The best that could be done was exactly what had been done. The metal in her leg holding it in place was what her doctor would have done as well. At the very least she was able to take a healing potion to quicken the process.

It took her even longer to recover from how she had acted. When she woke the next day she could barely look at anyone, to embarrassed about what she had said. She couldn't believe she hadn't just told Ada about her and Julie but details about them. Mildred had said she was over sharing. Knowing she had said those things around Mildred made her want to crawl under her blankets and never come out. It took both Julie and Ada several attempts to finally assure it it wasn't as bad as she thought it was.

Two of the girls walked up to the shelves, grabbing ingredients. Hecate rubbed her head, not looking forward to whatever gossip she was likely to overhear. She turned the page to the book Julie had lent her. This was her third time reading it, but she loved it. She was glad Julie showed it to her. It really gave Hecate a different perspective on how no magical people viewed them, and had a good plot too. It made her introspective on her own world and the problems within it, something she didn't often do.

"I don't get it. How could she have magic? She isn't a witch?" Hecate felt her ears perk up.

"What are you girls discussing," Hecate asked. The first years turned to her. "Who has magic?"

"Miss Hubble," the small girl said.

"What?!" Hecate said with rage. 

"Everyone is talking about it," the other girl said, uncertain if she should. 

Hecate pulled her up. "I have to go speak with someone. Remain in your seats!" 

She pulled the crutches under her arm, and exited. Once in the art room, she transferred behind Julie. She stood as straight as she could.

"Is it true!?" She demanded.

Julie jumped, turning around. "Miss Hardbroom, you scared me!"

"Is it true, do you have magic?!"

"I-what-how?"

"Ethel," Mildred said, looking to her enemy. "You started a rumor that my Mum had magic, didn't you?"

"It's not a rumor, if it's true," Ethel said smuggly.

"Is it?" Hecate repeated. Julie looked to Hecate, and Hecate could see the answer in Julie's eyes. "Unbelievable..." Julie took a few steps toward Hecate, reaching out for her hand. "Don't."

"I was going to tell you-"

"When precisely? At any point you could have! Yet you didn't! I had to hear from of the students!" She knew she had wrath in her eyes, and was staring Julie down as if she wanted to catch the woman on fire. 

"What's going on here?" Hecate heard Ethel ask, but ignored her.

"I trusted you, like fool! I let you in! A mistake I will be certain not to make again!"

"Let me explain!" Julie pleaded.

"Is that all you do, explain your actions after they've blown up in your face. I won't subject myself to it any longer. No matter how I-" she stopped herself. She looked brief around the room, seeing wide confused eyes of her student. "I won't be made a fool of." 

Then, she was gone. Julie let out a soft cry, her hands shaking. She looked across the room.

"I-I need a minute," Julie said before running from the room. Mildred went to case after them.

"What's happening?" Enid asked, pulling Mildred's arm. Mildred turned to her friend, and ripped her arm from Enid and approached Ethel. Her hands balled at her side, and jaw tighetened.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done?!"

"Exposed the truth? Although, I will admit I'm confused about HB's reaction," Ethel said.

"You took away the chance my Mum had to tell her she had magic! Something she's been trying to do! What just happened is HB and my Mum just broke up, because of you!"

"Wait, your mum and HB are dating?" Maud asked.

"Were," Mildred correct. "They have been for a while. And, now, they're not."

"Traitor!" Ethel said disturbed by the idea.

"HB just got her heart broken," Felicity added sadly. 

"She did," Mildred agreed.

"And it's your fault, not mine," Ethel pointed.

"Shut up, Ethel!" Enid snapped. "Do you realise how ridiculous you sound!"

"Thanks Enid, but she's right this time. It is my fault. And I need to fix it," Mildred said.

"How?" Asked Maud.

"First things first, I need to find them."

"We'll help," Maud said, as her and Enid stood. 

"Me too," Felicity said, standing. "I can't stand to see HB like that." She looked to Ethel.

"What, you expect me to cut class and help?" Ethel said.

"None of this would have happened, if you hadn't started that rumor." 

Ethel rolled her eyes. "Fine whatever."

"Thanks," Mildred said, smiling weakly. "But why don't you tell Miss Cackles, since you're probably going to anyway. The rest of us can each take a floor. HB couldn't have gotten far, not with her leg."

Mildred assigned each of them a floor to check, and they ran off in search. It didn't take long to find Julie, crying in the nearest room. Thankfully, Ada turned up around then to comfort her mother. Several hours passed and Hecate still couldn't be located. The other girls had called it for the night. Ada had insisted that Mildred let it go, that if Hecate didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be. 

During supper Mildred couldn't help the uneasy feeling in her stomach. Julie had asked Ada to remove her magic tonight. This didn't sit right because she knew her mother specifically wanted Hecate to be there, to be the only one there. She needed to find Hecate before it happened, but Ada wouldn't let her leave supper.

While she ate she tried to think of anywhere she hadn't checked. Of course she checked her room first, then the tower. Then various other places she thought thought she could be. If it wasn't for her leg, Mildred would have bet she was popping from place to place actively avoiding them. Then it dawned on her. Hecate would do that regardless off her leg if she really didn't want to be found, forgoing the consiquences of over doing it. Mildred knew, then, she would have to go back and check places she had already looked.

As soon as she was released from supper, she ran up to the tower. The door was unlocked. She was thankful to find Hecate sitting on the chest.

"Figures you'd be up here," Mildred said, walking in. Hecate was beant over rubbing her knee. "Transfer to much and upset your leg?" 

"I don't want to talk," Hecate said.

"Alright, then just listen."

"Mildred," Hecate warned. "I'm not in the mood to listen to why-"

"Just facts then. What I know.... Even if I do get expelled telling you," Mildred said, sitting on the table beside Hecate. Hecate grew confused, concerned, and curious.

"What have you done that will get you expelled?"

Mildred bit her lip, nervously. "All of this is my fault. The potion that spilt on Mum that gave her her magic wasn't an accident. I," she hesitated, braving the truth. "I broke into Miss Cackles office, and stole the Wishing Star. I wished for her to have magic."

"You are aware that is forbidden?!"

"I know! It was stupid, and reckless. I shouldn't have done it."

"So, why did you?"

"Remember how I told you Mum was worried about me lashing out about you not letting her sit with you?" Hecate nodded. "Well, I lashed out... It was before I knew what really happened. And I knew it hurt her, even though she tried not to let on it did. Nothing happened at first, and I thought t didn't work! And then it did and I was so happy... Until released how bad I messed up. But by then-"

"She had a taste for it."

"Yea. She didn't want it at first. Said it wasn't hers, and all that. But then she loved it. When she found out I was trying to tell you what happened, she wouldn't let me... Saying that she wouldn't let me throw away my future. That's when she knew she had to make a choice, because she knew that as soon as you knew that she would have to give it up... It was you or the magic."

"And she chose magic," Hecate said with a small voice. She looked down to her lap, not wanting Mildred to see her cry. She knew her eyes must still have been red and puffy from crying so long as is.

"No, no," Mildred walked over and knelt in front of Hecate. "She didn't. She chose you."

"Yet she still has it."

"Because she's been dealing with it. She's grieving the loss of it, trying to prepare for never having it again. Plus, she's been wrecking her brain trying to figure out how to tell you she has it, for this exact reason. All because she didn't want to me to throw away my life, but didn't want to lie to you at the same time. But it isn't worth it if you guys aren't happy. I'd rather you know the whole truth than be mad at her."

"That doesn't make sense. She could have easily gotten rid of it and never have told me."

"She didn't want to lie to you! And she wanted you there, because she wanted you to help her cope with it! Don't you see that she loves you?" Hecate pulled back slightly, almost like she was struck. "She's been locked in her room since you talked to her, crying her eyes out. Miss Cackle couldn't even get her out for supper. She's asked for Miss Cackle's to help her get rid of it tonight. Said she doesn't want it, and it doesn't matter now because you won't be there anyway."

Hecate sat for a moment in silence. She struggled with her tears. "All of this doesn't change that she lied."

"No, I suppose it doesn't. But she's been wanting to tell you, because she hated doing it. Keeping it from you. It just took her a long time to figure out how... You can't just run away anytime something happens you don't like."

Hecate looked to Mildred. "Has she told you she loves me?"

Mildred nodded. "Me and Miss Cackle, when you were in the hospital. She felt so bad for making your leg worse... She said she was going to tell you that night, but then you fell and she panicked. She wanted to wait till you were better, she had a whole evening planned. She wanted to make sure you knew all this and to feel loved and everything. She wanted you to know, that while it hurt, she loved you. That she made her decision. And to help her deal with it all at the same time. She thought it was the best way to have it go down, all of it wrapped up in one. But then Ethel had to go and open her big mouth."

"Everybody knows we were together? Ada knew she had magic?"

"Yea, pretty much the whole school knows both... As for Miss Cackle doesn't know all the details all the details... She thinks mum made a wish when it fell on her. She found out that night..." 

They became silent. "I don't know if I can forgive your mother. I know why she did it. But she lied."

"Mum told me it nearly broke you, when you almost gave up your magic. Said you wouldn't know what to do if you had. Think she feels the same way. And she's still giving it up, for you."

Hecate closed her eyes. "I didn't have time to consider my actions, she did."

"Which made it all the harder."

"I didn't ask her to."

"She knows that, but she also knows you. It would go against the code for her to keep it, and knows that even if you said you were okay with it, it'd be a lie. She didn't want to do that to you, that's why she knew it had to be one or the other. She couldn't do that to you."

They became silent again, and Mildred stood to leave. Hecate stopped her.

"When are they doing the ritual?" Hecate asked.

"Any minute now."

Hecate struggled, but pulled herself up. "I'm going to need help with the stairs."

"You did transfer to much," Mildred said, allowing her to pass.

"It wouldn't have been a problem if I hadn't been hunted down." Mildred rolled her eyes, and raised her hand for Hecae to hold as they moved down the stairs.

"It wouldn't have been a problem, if you had actually taken the time to hear Mum out," Mildred said, pointedly. Hecate looked at her closely. "What?"

"You. You have no problems telling me off when it comes to your mother."

"Because you love each other, and I can't stand to see you fighting. Besides, you actually listen when I talk about her."

"When do I not listen to you?"

"Literally all the time, on every other topic I ever talk about," Mildred got out with a laugh. "I can't actually recall a single time you've listen to my side of the story." Hecate opened her mouth to protest, but nothing came out. She could think of a counter point. "See, even you can't think of one."

"I'll be sure to note of it in the future."

"Future, does that mean you're not going to tell that I-"

"-That you what?"

Mildred smiled. "Nothing," she answered as they continued down the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who commented in support on the last chapter.  
> I know this is moving at a fast pace. Like I said, I'm trying to finish this before or on Friday morning (haven't decided yet).  
> Also, I will kind of be amazed of I can actually finish it on time. I'm really sick but still working, plus taking care of my sick nephew... It's been.... Stressful. But I am trying to keep on and finish this.
> 
> If you guys are interested, I made a playlist of songs that I use that help me keep HB in character because they remind me of her.  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLTQI9seelenRRdhPkiR3JBnSdhXvYb_c9


	11. Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hecate knows she has to be there for Julie when Julie gives away her magic. Things don't go to plan.

Standing outside of Julie's bedroom, Hecate rested her forehead on the door. She could feel her hands shaking. She forced herself to take even breaths.

"You don't have to talk to her yet, if you're not ready," Mildred offered kindly. "It would make sense you needing time to process it." 

Hecate smiled softly to the girl who had grown so much. She stood straighter. "I do. She is doing this for me, and I need to be there for her. I need to be by her side." She looked back to the door. "That is what you do for those you love." 

She felt Mildred pull her into a tight embrace. This time she didn't feel awkward at it. She felt warmed by it. Gently, she rested her hands around Mildred.

"Thank you, Mildred."

Mildred pulled back. "Go get your lady," Mildred joked, causing Hecate to laugh softly. This, however, was awkward. Mildred noticed this, and stepped back. 

Hecate grabbed the door handle, and opened the door. Julie was on the other side, crying heavily as Ada set out the what was needed for the ritual. It hurt worse, seeing Julie like this, than any pain she had felt over all of this. She made her way into the room far faster than she should have on her crutches. 

Her pain grew. After transferring to many times, she had likely set herself back a week in healing, if not more. Julie noticed Hecate in her room. More importantly she noticed Hecate in pain, and loosing her balance on her crutches. In a panic, Julie jumped forward, catching her. Hecate's hands grabbed her arms, clutching to her tightly.

"Look at me, falling for you," Hecate said, offering an unsure smile.

"That was a terrible pun," Julie said, sniffing. Hecate righted herself with Julie's aid. Her hand had moved up to Julie's jaw. Without thinking it through, she pulled Julie in to kiss her deeply. Julie shifted in order to keep them balanced with Hecate only on one foot. It was a desperate kiss, Hecate poured every thing she hadn't said into it. Her arms wrapped around Julie's neck. 

"I'll just step out for minute," Ada said from near the table. Hecate pulled back, embarrassed at having forgot Ada was there. "Seems you two need to talk."

"Yes. Thank you, Ada," Hecate said with a small voice. She closed her eyes and waited for the door to close. Openly them slowly, she couldn't stand to see Julie looking up her with tears running down her face. She wiped Julie's tears away and Julie gave soft cry. Julie leaned into Hecate's hand.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to-"

"I know," Hecate said, cutting her off. "I know everything."

"Everything?" Julie asked in fear. Hecate nodded. 

"I can't do anymore lies," Hecate said. Julie looked down, fresh tears coming.

"I know, you don't deserve to be lied to."

"I do, however, need to sit." Julie helped Hecate sit down on her bed, and properly elevate her leg.

"I understand not wanting to be with me anymore after all this," Julie said, moving away from her. "You're right to dump me, you deserve better." 

Hecate reached out, stopping from Julie pulling away. "Don't say those things. I wouldn't have just kissed you, if I wanted to leave you."

"I'm confused, just said-"

"That I can't do any more lies. If we are to proceed in this relationship then we will do so openly with proper communication."

"Are you saying we need to talk to each other?"

"Isn't that what I said?"

"So, we aren't breaking up?" Julie asked, unsure of herself. Hecate shook her head. 

"No," Hecate said with a tone in her voice that was unlike her. Julie cried, burying herself in Hecate's chest. Hecate wasn't expecting the response, and stalled for a moment. She rested one hand on Julie's shoulder and used the other to lift her face. "I mean it though, no more lies or secrets. Even if they're harmful or might cause us trouble. I would rather debate about something than be lied to."

"I swear to you, no more," Julie said. "It tore me apart keeping all this from you. I just couldn't figure it out for the longest time... I just..." She stopped, trailing off. She grabbed Hecate's hand and held firmly. "I love you so much and didn't want to hurt you by making you decide."

"So you took it upon yourself to torture yourself to make the decision. I could have helped you," Hecate insisted. It was a struggle to keep her voice even at hearing say the words she longed to hear. Julie closed her eyes, fighting tears again. Hecate couldn't stand to see her like this. She swallowed harshly, braving saying the words to Julie herself. It was different to mention it to others, but telling the object of those feeling made it real. "I love you too."

"You don't have to say it," Julie said, "not if you dont mean it." 

Hecate was taken back. How could Julie not think she meant it. She sat up more. 

"I do mean it," she said, and pressed her lips to Julie's to confirm her declaration more. When Julie pulled back, Hecate rested their foreheads together. "Say it again."

Julie smiled softly. "I love you," she whispered. She placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you so much sometimes I feel like I can't breath."

Hecate's felt her heart leap at this. She found herself playing with the string on Julie's blouse. "Are you saying that I take your breath away?" 

"For once, that is exactly what I'm saying," Julie said with a gentle laugh. Hecate chuckled with her, and allowed her guards completely down. Something she hadn't done completely since the first night they were together. She brought Julie back to her mouth.

The two sunk down to the bed laying as comfortably as they could. Julie laid on top of her, allowing Hecate to keep kissing her. Hecate wrapped her arms around Julie, holding her close. For some reason the ridiculous idea that Julie would float away, if she wasn't holding her, ran across the her mind. Julie pushed her hands into Hecate's hair, knocking her bun loose.

"Sorry to interrupt," they heard from the door. Julie lifted herself up, flipping her hair over as she looked at the door. Hecate sat up, slightly, also turning her attention to Ada. "The ritual. I have the potion now?"

Hecate watched Julie's happiness fall from her face. As they sat up, Hecate reached out for Julie's hand. They knew it still needed to be done. Ada stepped into the room completely.

"Yea, we should probably get on with that," Julie said sadly. 

"I'm so sorry," Hecate said, knowing she couldn't talk Julie out of it. Because Julie was right. She wasn't okay with Julie having forbidden magic, and Julie knew whatever she said Julie would know that. And they had just swore not to lie, Hecate had to love by this too. 

"It's worth it," Julie said offering an expression of love. Hecate could see the sadness behind it. Would Julie forgive her for this? It was Julie's decision, after all. 

"Then we should get started," Ada said, walking over to the table. Julie nodded, getting off the bed. Hecate shift to the foot of the bed to be closer, ignoring as her leg protested the movement. 

Ada grabbed the book that had the ritual. Julie picked up the potion from the table. She turned it over in her hand. Hecate looked at the black liquid from where she sat. Something that so simply stripped magic.

"Right so, I just drink this and say the spell?" Julie asked. There was no inflection in her voice. "Sounds simple enough."

"It is simple. The pain is emotional rather than physical," Hecate explained. 

"Would you two like to do it alone?" Ada questioned. 

Julie stopped, allowing herself to think. "No," Julie answered. "I thought I would, but I think I need all the support I can right now."

Ada gave her nod, with a kind smile. Julie closed eyes. Opening the bottle, she shot the potion back. Hecate saw a dull ripple cast over Julie. Julie turned, looking down to the book. 

"Power of old  
Powers that be,  
I bid thee now,  
Take these powers from me.

By old magic and of new,  
That which is given freely  
Take this magic from me," Julie said.

Blue magic rushed from her hands, flinging up into the air. They watched as it disappeared. Hecate found herself scrambling off the bed when she heard Julie in tears. It wasn't harsh crying, but Hecate didn't care. The woman she loved was hurting. The pain in her leg screamed at her as she stepped on it, for going her crutches, and wrapped herself protectively around Julie. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Hecate apologised over and over. Julie let her head fall Hecate's neck. 

"Wait," Ada said. "The magic."

They broke apart. Ada was looking up towards the ceiling. The magic had gathered again. It was flinging about wildly, like it was lost. 

"What-what's happening?" Julie asked.

"I don't know."

"Something that shouldn't," Hecate commented. The magic grew brighter, and then move towards Julie. Julie jumped back, causing Hecate to loose her footing. As she was sent to the ground, she found herself being held by an blue force. The same blue magic. Julie knelt beside Hecate.

"Are you okay?" Julie asked.

"How?" Hecate questioned, as she settled to the ground. Julie shook her head.

"I don't know. I gave it away?" 

Julie helped Hecate stand again, and helped steady her against the table. Ada watched with confusion.

"It was like the magic came back to her? Like it was lost without her?" Ada commented, stepping closer. She grabbed Julie's hands and flipped them. A large circular prints on them, almost as they had been branded. 

"It marked her?" Hecate asked.

"I didn't even feel it," Julie said, tracing it.

"Ada, do you have any idea what is happening?"

"It's almost as though... The magic cannot survive without her. It is her magic now."

Julie squeezed her eyes. She repeated the chant but nothing happened. It didn't even leave her body this time. She looked to Hecate with desperately.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

Hecate shook her head. She didn't know. By no means could she hold it against Julie for keeping the magic, it wasn't a choice any longer. Julie had tried, no had given up her magic for her. What else could they do? While part of her still disapproved of the magic Julie had, another part of her was thankful Julie couldn't be rid it, for Julie's sake. 

"Now, we inform the Magic Council," Ada explained. 

Hecate snapped her head to Ada. Doing so would expose Mildred. This would just cause the girl to be expelled but to be exonerated from heir community entirely. This would mean Julie would then have to choose between Hecate and her world, and her daughter. A decision she refused to make Julie have after. Especially not after her making such a hard decision in the first place. 

"We can't," Hecate found herself saying before catching herself. 

Ada brought her eyebrows together. "I can see you need for concern, but this was an accident, after all. Besides Julie should, by rights, be witch. Perhaps there is some loophole with the circumstances."

Hecate gripped the edge of the table. "Then, if possible, I would like to find this loophole amd present it to the council when the initial statement is made."

Ada nodded. "Of course. I will help of I can. It might be wise to start teaching Julie how to control her magic as well. "Proving she is responsible with her magic could only help."

"What could happen to me?" Julie asked, suddenly more concerned.

"I don't know. Nothing like this has ever happened," Ada explained. "It was your fault you obtained the magic, so they can't banish you-"

"Banish!" Julie exclaimed. Ada thought it was in fear for herself, but Hecate knew it was Julie now concerned about Mildred.

"Yes, but they won't. Not when it was an accident," Ada tried to comfort. Julie cast Hecate a worried gaze. "Don't worry. Whatever they do, it won't be horrible. It's isn't as if they could take the magic away, not even you yourself can't. We should just arm ourselves with as much back as possible before we go to them."

"And that will work?"

"We can only hope," Ada said. "But it does not seem we can do much else tonight. Why don't you both get some rest? Today's been a sort of whirlwind." 

Hecate gave Ada a soft smile. The sort of smile she gave when she tried to be hopeful. Ada returned it.

"Thank you, Ada. Goodnight," Hecate said.

"Goodnight."

As soon as the door shut Julie began pacing nervously. "I had no idea all this could get Mildred banished."

"She preformed forbidden magic, what did you think the consequences of that was?" Hecate asked. 

"I don't know... But Hecate's I can't-"

"I won't let it happen," Hecate said, causing Julie to stop. "No one will know what really happened. I will not let it come to that." 

Julie wrapped herself around Hecate. "What happens, if the don't accept me?"

"The Grand Wizard will not like what I have to say if he won't," Hecate remarked. She felt Julie's body laugh.

"Won't that be something." Hecate shifted, her leg hurting her. Julie noticed and shifted them back to her bed. While Julie was repositioning the pillows Hecate's saw the imprint on Julie's hands.

"Do they hurt?" 

Julie lifted her hand, examming them. "No. I can't feel it at all actually. Thats weird, right?"

"A bit. Might I look?"

Julie shift to sit beside Hecate and extended her hands to her. Hecate looked at them closely. There was nothing that seemed magical about them. Only, they were already healed, like she'd had these for years. 

"I wonder. Could the magic you have been given tapped into the magic you should have had. Your DNA doesn't understand that the magic shouldn't because was designed for it. Maybe it lacked onto it and grew?" 

"Could it have?"

"I don't know, but it's the only logical conclusion I can draw at the moment."

Julie chewed her lip before asking. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Why on Earth would I be mad at you?"

"Because I couldn't get rid of it. I worry I won't be able, maybe ever."

"And that is not your fault. How could you have possibly know this would happen? You tried, for me. Which is a sacrifice I will never forget." She could feel her eyes beginning to water. "I almost feel thankful that the choice was taken away. I would have felt guilty."

"Why didn't you tell me that?"

"You had already made your choice. And you're right, it would have been a lie for me to pretend I was alright with you keeping. It would have hurt you deeply, and I don't think I would have been able to forgive myself. I am more thankful for it not for me though, but for you. For your sake. This, it not letting of you, changes things I think for the better. I hope, at least. If they reject you, then they are rejecting me."

Julie rested her head on Hecate's shoulder. "That is far more than I could ask for."

"You didn't have to ask," Hecate responded. "I love you, and it has taken all this for me to really see how much. I know now that I will fight for this, for us."

"Me too. Tooth and nail."

Hecate rested her head on Julie's. They spent a few moments like this. She had an idea. If Ada wanted her to teacher Julie magic, she might as well start now. "Can you change us into our sleep wear using your magic?" 

"What sleepwear, you sleep naked?" Julie asked, making Hecate smile. "Oh. Um." She sat up, and focused. Nervously she waved her hands. Instead of vanishing them, as she intended, she ripped them off and sent the fling across the room. She looked over to them in surprise.

"Not exactly what I meant," Hecate said, somehow both unamused and entirely amused at the same time. Julie broke out in laughter.

"You can mend those right?"

"I can teach you to. I will teach you everything. Now come here."

Julie turned back to Hecate. Hecate only wished to hold her, to feel her as closely as she could. They laid down, curled into each other. Their fingers gently tracing each other's skin.

There would be struggles to come. But she knew as long as Julie was by her side she could face them. So long as they had each other, they could make it. Of this she was certain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is the final chapter. I'm sorry if it feels like I am leaving questions open, and tried to conclude it as best I could. I just can't write the continue right now. I can barely get out of bed. I dont know if I will expand on this later, as it only would have been one or two more chapters. So, I doubt I will. I tried my best to explain exactly what I intended to write/what would happen through their dialogue in hopes it would feel more concluded. I'm sorry if it doesn't feel that way. I do hope you guys enjoyed it, and are happy (or at least okay) with the ending. I really did enjoy writing it, even though I feel like it wasn't my best. There were so many plot ideas and things I wanted to explain in this, which made it fast paced. I'm thankful for everyone who gave kudos and comments. I appreciate them more than you can know. I will try to publish more fics I write in the future (a vast majority of them I don't post). I have another fic idea I might start once I am no longer sick. I think I might publish it. Would you guys reading a crossover between this and DCI Banks (well, just Elizabeth Waring)? I'm still playing with the idea. It will be very dark though (due to Elizabeth).


End file.
